Vida Robada
by Karolina Phantom
Summary: Un hombre... Con una cruel venganza y una rabia insasiable. Una pequeña niña... Con un odio ajeno y una ira creciente, pero la gente no es lo que parece. Sentimientos ajenos... Sentimientos errados... Y una vida... Que le fue robada toda su felicidad...
1. ¿Pesadillas?

**_Hola!_**

Bueno, pues aqui estoy con una nueva historia, y sobre el fic de _The Ghost War_, pues la neta lo cancele, y les dire por que: un día lo estaba leyendo detenidamente y me di cuenta que se parecía bastante a una historia que había vista ya, una pelicula para ser más concretos, no se si lo hize conciente o inconcientemente, pero pues la verdad no quiero hacer una historia sobre algo que ya haiga visto (y ustedes también, a la larga creo que se ibana dar cuenta) así que lo cancele mejor.

Y pues regresando al tema de este fic, este si es de mi imaginación, un día simplemente la idea me llego y pues nació... El titulo no es muy bueno que digamos, pero la historia pienso yo que si, espero que les guste... También algunas personas notaran cosas familiares, para ser más clara, quienes hayan leído _The Chronicles of a Ghost_ se daran cuenta de alguna que otra cosilla familiar y para quienes no, no se preocupen, la historia no tiene continuación, pero igual los invito a que lean esa historia también.

Bueno, es todo, espero que disfruten leyendo esta historia tanto como yo disfruto escribirla, y ya saben, se aceptan comentarios de todo tipo, buenos o malos, criticas constructivas o destructivas, con confianza.

Bueno, ahora si me despido... Gusto en saludarlos y Enjoy!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Vida Robada_**

_**Capitulo 1:¿Pesadillas?**_

_-¿Cómo están mis dos mujercitas?-dijo un joven ojiazul entrando a un cuarto de hospital con un ramo de rosas rojas._

_-De maravilla-contesto la joven de ojos violeta encamillada-¿Son para mi?_

_-Así es-dijo poniéndolas en un jarrón que estaba junto a la cama._

_-¿Quieres cargarla?_

_El rostro de aquella persona se ilumino más al tomar el pequeño bultito que ella había tenido en sus brazos._

_-Es tan… Hermosa…-dijo conmocionado al tiempo que veía a una pequeña bebe envuelta en sabanas. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla_

_-¿Por qué lloras?_

_-Es que… No puedo creer que ya sea papa-contesto sonriendo._

_Ella le devolvió el gesto, y a pesar de que en el rostro se le notaba el cansancio estaba igual de radiante de alegría que el nuevo padre._

_Se movió un poco de la cama para que él tomara asiento, así lo hizo._

_-Te amo-le dijo el de nuevo._

_-Y yo a ti_

_Ambos se quedaron observándola por un buen rato_

**FLASH**

_-¡Ya llegue!_

_-¡Estamos en la cocina!_

_Aquel mismo ojiazul entró a la pequeña cocina de aquel departamento._

_-Hola amor-dijo yendo con la joven de ojos violeta y besándola-¿Cómo esta mi princesa?-dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a una pequeña de 9 meses que estaba sentada en una silla alta._

_-Pues hoy esta algo necia para comer_

_-Bueno, déjamelo a mi-pidió él tomando una silla y sentándose frente a la bebe-Aquí va un avión…_

_-No lo intentes, ella…_

_Pero no la escucho, la niña solo batió las manos para evitar la cuchara, dando esta ultima a dar a la camisa de su padre._

_-Oye, eso no es muy educado_

_-Te lo dije_

_Él solo le hecho un vistazo y fue cuando noto la ropa de ella llena de comida, miró a la bebe con cierto reproche, pero ella comenzó a reír, finalmente ellos dos también rieron…_

**FLASH**

_Toc, toc…_

_-Adelante_

_La puerta de la habitación se abrió, era visiblemente una cuarto de un bebe, ella estaba en una mecedora con aquella niña en sus brazos._

_-¿Ya se durmió?-pregunto aquel joven ojiazul acercándose a las dos._

_-Si-dijo la joven de ojos violeta al tiempo que se ponía de pie y la colocaba en su cuna._

_Él la abrazo y ambos la contemplaron._

_-¿Sabes que te amo?-le él dijo al oído._

_-Si, yo también te amo…_

**FLASH**

_Todo era un caos, y aquel lugar parecía caerse a pedazos._

_-¿Qué esta pasando?-pregunto asustada la joven de ojos violetas ante aquel ataque._

_-Esta aquí-le dijo con algo de temor-¡Toma a la niña y vete!_

_Pero en ese momento se escucho el llanto de un bebe. Ambos se miraron aterrorizados y corrieron al cuarto de la niña. En el momento en el que entraron una especia de campo de energía ectoplasmatica los encerró a ambos, y una sombra le dio una descarga eléctrica con un pequeño aparato al joven ojiazul._

_-Pero que…-dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento._

_Aquella sombra tenía en brazos a la bebe, esta lloraba desconsoladamente._

_-¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!-exigió el joven de inmediato._

_-¿Sabes? Siempre te quise como un hijo, pero tu… tu solo me despreciaste, bueno ahora puedo decir que siempre quise tener un hijo… pero ella es perfecta-dijo mirando a la bebe-Ssshh, ssshh, ya, ya, tranquila, estoy aquí para cuidarte_

_-¡Si le haces algo, juro que te matare!-amenazo el joven ojiazul._

_-Tranquilo… Yo la cuidare bien, le enseñare todo lo que se, y no lo se, tal vez un día, vuelvas a verla… Pero no te aseguro que te vea como un padre, más bien como un enemigo, tal vez ella sea quien te destruya… Y no intentes hacer nada, ambos desapareceremos de la faz de la tierra-miró a la bebe de nuevo quien ya estaba dormida-Dile adiós…_

_-¡No te atrevas!_

_Una risa estruendosa se escucho y aquella sombra desapareció casi como la misma noche…_

_-¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!!

* * *

_

-¡Samara!

-¡No estoy dormida!

Una niña de once años se levanto de repente de su pupitre, algo alterada por el reciente sueño ¿Qué había sido todo aquello?

-¿Y bien?-dijo su maestro con la mirada desafiante-Responde la pregunta

-Yo… Yo…

La pequeña miro a su alrededor esperando algo de ayuda, pero estaba sola. De hecho, literalmente se encontraba sola, aquel era un pequeño salón en el que solo se encontraba un pupitre, el de ella y al frente su profesor, reprochándole con la mirada.

-Yo…-titubeo de nuevo-¿Me repite la pregunta?

Su profesor cerro el libro y dio un suspiro, aquí venía el sermón.

-Samara, te he dicho miles de veces que pongas atención en clase, esto es importante, y ahora no conforme con distraerte, te duermes

-¡Es que yo…!

-¡No tienes excusa!-dijo de manera determinante, cubrió sus ojos con su mano y suspiro de nuevo-Tomate 15 minutos de receso

-Si-dijo ella y saliendo del salón.

Fue a un pequeño balcón que tenía vista hacia las montañas.

Ellos vivían en una mansión en una montaña, no había población hasta 10 kilómetros abajo, y era un pueblo bastante pequeño y nadie solía acercarse por aquellos rumbos.

Se recargo en el barandal y fijo la vista hacía el horizonte.

Tenía varias noches sin poder dormir bien, y es que eran aquellos sueños que la interrumpían.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa Samara?-dijo su profesor llegando con ella.

-Yo… a mi… Nada, no es nada…

Él le sonrió para reconfortar su confianza.

-Es que yo…

-Vamos ¿Qué no confías en tu padre?

-Si, es solo que… Bueno… He tenido sueños últimamente…

-Ya veo… Pesadillas…

-No, son sueños hermosos, una familia que es muy feliz ante la llegada de su hija, pero después se las roban, es muy triste…

-Entiendo-dijo meditándolo-No les tomes importancia hija, son solo sueños y tu imaginación esta confabulando en contra tuya, ya te dije que leer todas esas historias de fantasía no es bueno…

-¿Eso piensas?

-Si

Ella miro de nuevo al horizonte.

-Mama probablemente lo hubiera entendido

-¿Qué?

-Nada-dijo dispuesta a retirarse.

-Samara, espera-dijo él deteniéndola-Se que extrañas a tu madre y yo también la extraño, pero que esto no te altere, son solo sueños, pesadillas diría yo…

-Tienes razón papa, lo siento, estoy un poco malhumorada por que no he dormido bien

-No te preocupes pequeña, se que te animara

-¿Qué?

-¡Tu cumpleaños!

-¡Lo recordaste!-dijo abrazándolo contenta-Creí que lo olvidarías

-Jamás lo olvidaría mi pequeña, y ya veras la sorpresa que te tengo

-¿De verdad?¿Qué es?

-No puedo decirte, si no ya no sería sorpresa, ahora anda adentro, tenemos que seguir la lección

-¿Tenemos que hacerlo?

-Ya sabes que si…

-¿Por qué no puedo ir a una escuela normal?

-Ya sabes la respuesta a eso…

-Ya se que soy especial, pero…

-Mi pequeña-dijo arrodillándose a su altura-Eres muy inteligente y perceptiva, jamás estarías a su nivel

-No es por eso-dijo ella molesta-Es por mis poderes ¿cierto? Los odio…

-No los odies, ellos te hacen especial, y lamentablemente el mundo no te comprenderá, nunca lo hará

-Pero y si lo intentara… Tal vez si no usara mis poderes yo…

-No puedes, te descubrirán, y cuando lo hagan, te cazaran, no descansaran hasta atraparte, incluso destruirte…

-Pero la gente no es así ¿O si?

-Hay gente muy malvada en este mundo, capaz de cualquier cosa con tal del beneficio propio, por eso estamos mejor aquí, apartados del mundo, donde nadie puede encontrarnos….

Samara solo bajo la mirada triste.

-La vida, mi pequeña Samara, es muy cruel en realidad y no quiero que te lastimen, se que es cruel, pero algún día me agradecerás todo esto

-Supongo que tienes razón…

Su padre sonrió ampliamente.

-Solo nosotros podemos entendértenos, somos iguales mi pequeña, pero algún día, saldremos ante el mundo, y les mostraremos quienes somos

-¿De verdad?¿Y cuando será eso?

-Cuando estés lista mi pequeña, cuando estés lista

-¿Lista?¿Para que?

-Para ellos, para el mundo…


	2. Indagando el pasado

Hey guys!

Que bueno que les haya gustado, aki les dejo a continuación el capitulo 2, espero que lo disfruten, y gracias x sus comentarios, de verdad mil gracias!

Enjoy!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Vida Robada_**

**_Capitulo 2: Indagando el pasado._**

_Toc, toc_

_-¿Ya estas lista?_

-Ya casi…

Samara se dio un vistazo en el espejo y cepillo por ultima vez su largo cabello negro, observo sus ojos violetas y dio un suspiro, siempre se preguntaba por que no tenía los ojos azules como su padre, pero según sus explicaciones que siempre eran muy cortas respecto a eso así los tenía su abuela, y siempre cambiaba de tema, no le quedaba más opción que no seguir cuestionando.

_-¿Samara?_

-Estoy lista-dijo abriéndole la puerta a su padre.

-Te ves hermosa mi pequeña. Ahora bajemos para darte tu sorpresa, pero cierra los ojos

-Bien-dijo ella sin cuestionar.

-Muy bien, espera aquí-le dijo su padre cuando llegaron a un salón.

-¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos?

-Aun no, déjame afinar algunos detalles y estará listo

Samara se encontraba de pie en la entrada de lo que era el salón de fiestas, el cual estaba bellamente adornado con globos, serpentinas, entre otras cosas…

-Muy bien-dijo su padre-Puedes quitarte la venda

-¡¡¡SOPRESA!!!-gritaron al unisonó toda la "gente" que se encontraba en el salón.

-¡Ay! Una fiesta sorpresa, que lindo-dijo Samara con falso ánimo.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña?-dijo su padre al notar el desanimo de su hija-¿No es de tu agrado? Dijiste que te gustaría una fiesta en compañía de alguien más que solo nosotros dos.

-No es que no sea de mi agrado… Es que… -Miro a la "gente" que estaba presente-Por alguien más que nosotros me refería a gente viva, con pulso, no fantasmas, sin ofender

-No te preocupes-le contesto uno de los presentes-Pero preferimos ser llamados ectociudadanos

-¡Exacto! Gracias por la aclaración-dijo Samara

-¿Entonces no te gusto?-pregunto su padre con cierto tono de decepción en la voz.

-¡No, no, no! Es maravilloso-dijo tratando de parecer feliz-Olvida lo que dije, mejor empecemos la fiesta

Todos los presentes sonrieron y comenzaron con la celebración, conforme Samara entraba en el salón todos la felicitaban, y es que todos esos fantasmas ya la conocían y ella a ellos.

-Aun la controlas ¿cierto?-dijo un fantasma que se acercó al padre de Samara, este ultimo tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Qué te puedo decir, Morty?-contesto con orgullo-La tengo bien educada

-Pero no será siempre así y lo sabes-le dije amarga su momento-Lo descubrirá tarde o temprano

-No será así-contesto visiblemente molesto-Nunca lo hará

Morty sonrió.

-¿Sabes que ella es muy curiosa?

-¿De que hablas?

-Bueno, esos sueños la tienen algo perturbada y, a veces busca en tu estudio algo que le diga una pista de por que le pasa eso…

-Bueno, deja de preocuparte, solo vigílala, yo me encargo del resto, ella no encontrara nada que le explique eso. Mejor dime como van las cosas

-Igual, aun no tienen pistas de nada, aunque _él_ esta al borde de la locura-luego lo medito un poco-Ambos están bastante tristes

-Excelente, se lo merece

Morty solo lo miró con rudeza.

-No me mires así, él se lo merece

-Algún día la encontraran

-Lo se-dijo despreocupado-Y cuando lo haga, ella estará lista

-¿Quién estará lista papa?-pregunto Samara llegando de pronto.

-Nadie pequeña, solo estamos hablando de negocios

-¿Haces negocios con fantasmas?

-Aunque no lo parezca, si, ellos nos cuidan y nos protegen

-¿Por qué?

-Por que somos como ellos, confían en nosotros y nosotros en ellos

Samara solo bajo la mirada algo triste.

-¿Qué pasa hija?

-Nada, es solo que… No toda la gente puede ser tan mala…

-Lo se mi niña, lo es, por eso nosotros debemos estar como "los nuestros"

-Tienes razón papa, siento haber dudado-dijo dedicándole un débil sonrisa.

-Vamos, ahora hay que festejarte-dijo tratando de animarla-Morty nos veremos luego

Morty solo asintió haciendo una especie de reverencia y se fue flotando.

-Gracias por venir-decía Samara despidiéndose de la mayoría mientras comenzaban a marcharse horas después-Hasta luego

-¿Y bien¿Qué te pareció?-dijo su padre yendo con Samara cuando todos se habían ido.

-Estuvo bien, gracias papa-luego bostezo aparentando cansancio-Ahora me voy a dormir, estoy algo cansada

-Buenas noches pequeña

-Buenas noches papa

Samara se retiro a su alcoba, llegando a esta solo se asomo por el balcón, había una luna llena hermosa, mientras el suave viento de otoño soplaba en sus rostro.

-Que envidia te tengo viento-dijo en voz alta-Eres libre y vas a donde quieras

Soltó un suspiro como esperando que este la liberara de aquella prisión a la que estaba obligada a soportar.

Su padre le decía que la gente era mala, que le harían daño, y ella entendía que lo hacía para protegerla, pero no era feliz. Y sabía que si le pedía alguna explicación a su padre le saldría con lo mismo de siempre _"La gente es mala" "Aquí estamos a salvo" "Es por tu bien"_, todas esas excusas la tenía de cierta manera harta. Y que decir de hablar del pasado, su padre no le decía nada como su hablar de aquel tema fuera un pecado.

Observo la luna y sintió como una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

-¿Pero que…?¿Por qué estoy llorando?

La seco de inmediato y luego medito un poco.

"_Tal vez si lo intentara…"_ Pensó.

Noches atrás había estado curioseando por la casa, tratando de encontrar una explicación a sus sueños, y con esto a la vez, a su pasado, algo debió de haberle pasado a su padre como para despreciar así a toda la humanidad.

Salió de su alcoba y miro a los lados del pasillo, no se escuchaba ruido alguno.

Avanzo con sumo cuidado y sin hacer ruido alguno hacia el estudio de su padre.

Comenzó, como noche anteriores, buscando en su librero, pero nada.

No entendía por que esa necesidad de curiosear o por que hacerlo en el estudio de su padre, pero algo le decía que lo hiciera.

Un rato después se sentó en la silla que se encontraba junto al escritorio, resignada a que todo aquello era mala idea y que le haría su padre si la encontraba.

Desilusionada, se puso de pie junto a la chimenea, recargándose en un candelabro, cuando la chimenea se abrió dándole paso al una parte de la casa que ella no conocía.

Llego al fondo del pasillo y encontró una puerta que le pedía una contraseña y una huella digital.

"_¡Genial! Hasta aquí llegue"_ pensó algo frustrada.

Pero luego lo pensó un poco más, tal vez si se hacía intangible… Su padre seguro la mataba, tenía prohibido usar sus poderes y que decir de estar ahí, pero si la descubrían y la castigaban, pues un delito más que importaba.

Así que lo hizo. Se concentro en hacerse intangible sin necesidad de transformarse y fácilmente entró.

Era una especie de cuarto de trofeos, muchos recortes de periódicos y revistas estaban pegados en la pared y en todos ellos aparecía su padre.

"_Vlad Master: El hombre más rico del mundo" "Vlad Master dispuesto a comprar un equipo de Football Americano" "Vlad Master un hombre de negocios"_

-Era alguien importante-se dijo Samara-¿Por qué esconderse ahora?

Observó un pequeño librero al fondo del cuarto, saco un anuario de este y observó fotos de su padre cuando era joven. Eso no le decía nada.

"_Los cajones del escritorio"_

Pero de pronto, y como si una voz ajena a su mente se lo dijera, miró el escrito junto al librero y fue directo al primer cajón, estaba con llave.

No le fue difícil, solo hizo intangible su mano, la metió al cajón y la abrió. Dentro estaban unas fotos, unas carpetas muy viejas y sobre ellas una caja de terciopelo.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, todo lo que había hecho estaba mal, y no había marcha atrás, pero ¿Por qué le inquietaba tanto aquella pequeña cajita? Sin más remordimiento y apartando sus pensamientos de culpa abrió la caja y para sorpresa suya dentro había un camafeo de plata en forma de corazón con su nombre grabado.

-¿Qué es esto?-se dijo a si misma.

-Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto

Samara escucho la voz de su padre provenir de la puerta. Levanto la mirada con la esperanza de que sus nervios la traicionaran y que su imaginación jugara con su mente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?


	3. Mentiras

Hola!

Gracias x sus comentarios y paciencia, aqui esta le siguiente capitulo. Enjoy!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Vida Robada**_

**_Capitulo 3: Mentiras._**

-¡Sabes perfectamente que no debes entrar a mi estudio!-le gritó Vlad ya estando en el estudio de nuevo-¡Y ahora no solo entraste al estudio, si no que entraste a un zona que no debiste ver nunca!

-Yo lo siento mu…

-¡No quiero escuchar tu excusas Samara!¡Estoy cansado de tu desobediencia!-dio un suspiro tratando de calmarse-¿Me puedes decir como entraste?

Samara palideció, esto estaba empeorando.

-Yo…

Pero como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento Vlad la miro con tal enojo que Samara juraba que sus ojos se habían tornado de un color rojo.

-¡USASTE TUS PODERES!-grito furioso-¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO USES TUS PODERES SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO!¡¿EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO?!

Samara no pudo contenerse y comenzó a sollozar, nunca lo había visto tan furioso, la verdad es que le daba miedo.

-Lo siento papa, yo…

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR TUS EXCUSAS!-luego se acercó a ella y la tomo por los brazos-¡¿POR QUE ME HACES ESTO?!

-Papa no quise hacerlo-dijo desconsolada-De verdad

-¡NO ES VERDAD!-grito más furioso.

-Papa me lastimas…

-¡CALLATE!¡¿POR QUE ME MIENTES?!

De pronto fue como si una chispa se encendiera en su cerebro con aquella ultima pregunta _¿Por qué me mientes?..._

-¿Yo estoy mintiéndote?-dijo Samara calmada-¿Soy yo la que miento?

Vlad se quedo un minuto callado, que fue en el que recupero la razón, luego la soltó.

-¡Yo no estoy mintiéndote padre!-grito furiosa-Pero tu si…

-¿De que estas hablando?

-¿Qué fue todo eso? Esos recortes ¿Por qué abandonaste esa vida?

-¡Por tu bien!

-¡Mientes! La gente no puede ser tan mala ¿De quien te escondes?¿De quien huyes?

-¡No tolerare que me hables así muchachita!

-¡Esa es la única razón por la cuál estamos aquí!¡Te escondes de alguien!¿Cierto?¿Qué hiciste?

-No hice nada…

-¿Ah si?¿Y ese camafeo?¿Por qué dice mi nombre?¿Por qué nunca me lo mostraste?

-Samara, basta

-¿Qué es lo que me escondes?¿Por qué me mientes? Por que si alguien esta mintiendo aquí eres tú…

¡PAF!

Y sin pensarlo dos veces Vlad le había saltado una cachetada.

-Te dije que basta

Samara solo clavo la vista en el suelo mientras gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-¿Esta es tu respuesta a mis preguntas?-dijo sin despegar la vista del suelo.

-Yo… Yo…-Vlad titubeo un poco, pero luego carraspeo para aclarar su voz-Te dije que te detuvieras, es lo que te mereces por desobedecerme y mentir

-No vuelvas a decirme que te miento-dijo Samara con la mirada desafiante-Por que eres tu el que evita la verdad

-¡¿Cuál verdad?!

-No lo se. Tú dime…

Vlad abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de esta.

-Muy bien, si así lo quieres-luego tomo el camafeo del escritorio-Pero te diré algo, podrás ocultarme como es el mundo, pero la verdad no…

Luego salió azotando la puerta.

Corrió hasta su alcoba y se recostó en su cama a llorar.

-¿Por qué no me dice que pasa?-dijo entre sollozos-¿Por qué nunca me quiere decir nada?

Luego se sentó en la cama y observo el camafeo, era muy bonito, trato de abrirlo de la forma convencional, pero este no cedió. No quiso seguir por miedo a romperlo y mejor solo se lo colgó. Lo miro con cuidado y paso su dedo índice por la escritura de su nombre.

-Esto tiene que significar algo

-Así es-dijo Vlad en la entrada de su cuarto-¿Puedo pasar?

Samara solo le dedico una mirada rencorosa y luego asintió mientras se recostaba en su cama para darle la espalda.

-Se que estas molesta conmigo-dijo Vlad sentándose junto a ella-Y lo lamento

-No importa-le contesto aun sin verle.

-Creo que es hora de que te diga la verdad hija

Samara se levanto de repente y lo miró por primera vez.

-No te lo dije antes por que quería esperar a que tuvieras más edad para esto, pero en vista de las circunstancias…-miró a Samara con falsa tristeza-Bien, hace doce años, cuando tu madre te tuvo, te compramos ese camafeo, estábamos tan felices de tenerte, tu madre irradiaba de felicidad y yo… Bueno, yo era el padre más feliz del mundo, pero…-hizo una pausa y cerro los ojos como quien recuerda algo muy doloroso-Paso algo terrible…

-¿Qué?¿Qué fue?-preguntó llena de curiosidad.

-Hubo un fantasma, el cuál me odiaba, siempre me tuvo rencor y al ver mi felicidad, me la arrebato-luego la invito a sentarse junto a él-Se que no te conté nunca como murió tu madre pero, bueno, ella murió protegiéndote… Cuando ese fantasma supo de ti, aprovecho mi momento de debilidad y cuando yo no estaba, ataco a tu madre, con la intención de destruirte a las dos, pero tu madre fue fuerte y te protegió… Para cuando llegue, todo estaba en escombros y…-Vlad solo cubrió sus ojos mientras una lagrima silenciosa se le escapaba-Tu madre estaba entre ellos, abrazándote, protegiéndote, tu… Tú llorabas desconsolada…

Samara sintió en ese momento como las lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas de nuevo.

-No tuve más remedio que escondernos del mundo entero, huir de ese fantasma, por tu bien…

-Padre yo… Yo lo siento mucho… No sabía-decía Samara entre sollozos.

-Por eso no puedes usar tus poderes sin mi supervisión-continuó Vlad-Él los siente, y sin el campo de protección de la cámara de entrenamiento… Nos localizaría fácilmente…

-Perdonadme papa-dijo abrazándolo-No volveré a desobedecerte… Jamás…

-Mi pequeña Samara-decía Vlad con una sonrisa de satisfacción y acariciando su cabello-No te preocupes, solo esperemos que cuando usaste tus poderes no te hayan descubierto, por que aun no estas lista…

-¿Lista?-dijo mirándolo. El solo la miró con comprensión.

-Así es mi pequeña. Cuando naciste y conforme crecías descubrí que tu eras más fuerte que él, así que decidí entrenarte para que si un día, él llegara a encontrarnos… Bueno, te deshagas de él de una buena vez por todas…

-Pero… Yo no podría… Yo… No soy tan fuerte…

-Si lo eres mi pequeña, lo eres, así que solo espero que cuando él nos encuentre, tú estés lista…

Samara miró su camafeo un momento mientras meditaba, luego seco sus lágrimas y se paro frente a su padre con una mirada decidida.

-Lo estaré, cuando él venga, yo lo estaré esperando…

-Esa es mi niña-dijo Vlad con orgullo.

-Y juro que le hare pagar lo que le hizo a mama-dijo apretando sus puños con rabia y coraje.

-Pero mi niña, si le vez, tienes que reconocerlos-luego se puso de pie-Sígueme

De nuevo fueron al estudio de Vlad, pero ahora la llevo a aquel cuarto donde ella había entrado antes, y del mismo cajón donde estaba el camafeo saco aquellas carpetas amarillentas y les sacudió el polvo, luego las abrió y saco una foto de unos jóvenes. Había un chico moreno de lentes y ojos verdes que abrazaba con entusiasmo a un joven de ojos azules y a una chica de ojos violetas, le parecían remotamente familiares, en algún lado los había visto.

-Es él-dijo Vlad señalando al joven de ojos azules.

-¿Él? Parece una persona normal.

-Que no te engañe su apariencia-dijo sacando otra foto-Él es mitad fantasma como nosotros.

Esta vez había una foto de un fantasma atacando, pero que parecía que no se había percatado de que lo habían fotografiado. Su cabello era blanco y sus ojos verde intenso, llevaba un traje negro con blanco y una D en su pecho.

-¿Y como se llama?

-Le dicen Phantom, Danny Phantom


	4. Odio creciente

Hola!

Jeje, me agarraron de buenas y estoy al 2x1, aqui esta el capitulo 4. Enjoy!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Vida Robada**_

_**Capitulo 4: Odio creciente.**_

Desde el día en que había hablado con su padre Samara se esforzaba más en todo, sus estudios, su obediencia, pero sobre todo, su entrenamiento.

Y es que sentía que la sangre le hervía, el odio y la rabia se apoderaban de ella a tal grado que en el ultimo entrenamiento había destrozado una maquina que era, según su padre "indestructible".

Aquellos sueños en los que veía a esa familia alegre se habían ido para darle paso a verdaderas pesadillas en las que se encontraba con Danny Phantom y veía como mataba a su madre y luego a su padre para luego torturarla a ella hasta la muerte. Se despertaba en las noches sudando frio y queriendo defenderse, pero siempre terminaba por oír aquella risa, la misma que se oía cuando mataba a sus padres y luego a ella, hacia que le dieran escalofríos, pero al final terminaba de nuevo llena de rabia y odio, esperando con ansias el día de enfrentarlo, pues sentía que si podía derrotarlo y que le haría pagar por todo el sufrimiento causado.

Pero aquella risa, esa maldita risa. No la dejaba en paz, había llegado un punto en el que la oía a diario, y no solo en sus sueños, si no también a cualquier hora del día, era como un taladro perforándole en la cabeza, la detestaba, pero a la vez, la hacía más fuerte.

-Estas mejorando notablemente Samara-le dijo Vlad en el ultimo entrenamiento-Estoy seguro que a este paso pronto estarás lista

-Gracias padre-dijo volviendo a su forma humana.

-¿Quién dijo que habías terminado?

-¿Uh?

-He decidido que lucharas conmigo-dijo mientras un aura negra paso por su cuerpo y dejo ver su lado fantasma.

-Pero…

-Sin excusas niña-dijo el poniéndose a la defensiva-Sabes que las odio

Ella sonrió y luego un aura blanca paso alrededor de su cuerpo, su cabello se volvió blanco y sus ojos de un verde intenso.

-Si así lo quieres, te daré una paliza

Vlad comenzó lanzándole un rayo de energía ectoplasmica y ella hizo un escudo para protegerse, al mismo tiempo que se multiplicaba en dos y la segunda lo atacaba por la espalda.

-Ya veo-dijo Vlad esquivando el rayo de la reciente Samara aparecida detrás de él-Jugando sucio, eso me agrada

-Y no has visto todo-dijo ella mientras volvía a ser una y se hacía invisible.

-Eso no sirve de mucho-dijo Vlad mirando a su alrededor y buscándola.

Luego un rayo le dio de lleno en la espalda y lo derribo.

-Muy bueno-dijo Vlad-Pero yo soy mejor

Ahora él el que se había hecho invisible, Samara miró a su alrededor pero fue inútil.

-También es bueno-dijo ella-Pero te equivocas en que tu eres mejor, aprovechare para que veas mi nuevo poder

Tomo aire y luego grito, un lamento fantasmagórico muy agudo, y entonces las paredes temblaron y todo lo que estaba cerca comenzó a romperse, el polvo salía del techo y en ese momento apareció su padre cubriéndose los oídos al tiempo que era arrojado a la pared por la fuerza de aquel grito, finalmente cayo al suelo y volvió a su forma humana, Samara se detuvo y miró a su alrededor ¿Qué había hecho?

-¡Papa¿Estas bien?-dijo corriendo hasta él para ayudarle a levantarse.

-Si, si-dijo levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo.

-Lo siento papa, yo… No se que me paso… Me deje llevar, supongo…

-No te disculpes mi pequeña, estuviste excelente

-¿De verdad?

-Si, hacía años que no me daban una paliza así y mira que eso era algo difícil

-Pero pude haberte lastimado

-Nunca dudes Samara-dijo mirándola-Por que el día que te encuentres con tu oponente el no se detendrá ni te tendrá compasión-luego le hecho un vistazo al lugar-Creo que tendré que reforzar esas paredes

Samara miró alrededor y se dio cuenta del desastre causado.

-¡Ups! Lo siento

-Ya te dije que no te disculpes-dijo Vlad mirándola-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti… Y se que si tu madre viviera, estaría igual de orgullosa de ti

Samara se entristeció un poco.

-Se que no la conociste, pero ella era igual de hermosa que tu y estaría muy feliz por ti-dijo Vlad para reconfortarla

-Gracias papa-dijo ella-Si ya acabamos ¿Me puedo retirar?

-Si pequeña, si quieres puedes salir al jardín

-Gracias, con permiso

Salió a tomar un poco de aire fresco, en ese momento pudo observar su propio aliento, ella solo sonrió.

-Hola Morty-dijo al fantasma que se había aparecido detrás de ella.

-Hola Samara-dijo el recién llegado-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien

-¿Por qué siento que es mentira?-le cuestiono.

-Oye, te dije que dejaras de leer mis pensamientos-dijo ella con cierta molestia-Es como si leyeras mi diario

-No puedo evitarlo-contesto flotando hasta su lado-Es casi como si hablaras…

-Si puedes, así que deja de espiar mi mente

-Lo intentare-luego medito un poco-Lo lamento

-¿Uh?

-Dije que lo lamento, no es mi intención leer tus pensamientos

-Oye, tranquilo, supongo que no es para tanto-dijo un poco nerviosa-Y… ¿Ya sabes algo de tu hermana?

Morty solo dio un suspiro.

-Yo… Lo siento… No quise…

-Esta bien-dijo él-No te preocupes, yo… Digamos que era mejor el no saber nada de ella…

-¿Por qué? Creí que querías encontrarla…

-Así es, pero…-Luego guardo silencio como quien recuerda algo.

-Dime algo Morty-dijo Samara interrumpiendo sus pensamientos-¿Nunca sonríes?

-A veces

-Bueno, esa es una buena razón para que tu hermana vuelva

-Aun cuando mi hermana estaba conmigo, no sonreía muy a menudo, a veces ella me lo reprochaba, pero que lo puedo hacer

-Podrías intentarlo

-Es difícil, la gente no sonríe cuando muere, generalmente nadie esta feliz cuando muere, solo están pensando en ellos mismo queriendo permanecer más en este mundo, cuando olvidan por completo que su estadía es solo momentánea, y nada es seguro

-Entiendo

-¿De verdad?

-Eso creo

Morty desvió su mirada, era extraño como un fantasma que parecía ser el de un niño de 10 años tenía la tarea de ser el ángel de la muerte.

-¿Entonces?-volvió a preguntar Samara-¿Sabes donde esta?

-No, pero se que esta bien-dijo Morty-Por que si yo estoy bien, ella lo esta, es como aquella conexión que tienes con un ser querido… Pero si le pasara algo…

-¿Qué pasaría?

-Dejaría de existir la vida humana como se conoce, se extinguiría, pues Vita es el ángel de la vida

-Al menos tu la conoces-dijo con Samara cierta tristeza-Yo no conocí a mi madre

-Si la conociste, solo que eras muy pequeña para recordarla

-Lo se, lo se, estoy segura que ella era muy amable

-Lo es

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Acaso tú… ¡¿Tú la conoces?!

-Podría decirse que si…

-¿Qué?¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

-Yo… Ni si quiera deberías saber que la conozco…

-Pero que… No seas así Morty ¡Háblame de ella!¿Dime como es?¿Me extraña?

Morty la miró un momento.

-Más de lo que te imaginas…

-Ojala pudiera verla-dijo con aire triste-Y todo por culpa de ese tal Danny Phantom

-No todo es lo que parece

-¿De que hablas?¡Él mato a mi madre! Y ahora nos escondemos para evitarlo-dijo apretando los puños-Pero esa cambiara pronto

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Pronto lo enfrentare-dijo mientras su mano derecha se iluminaba-Y cuando lo haga, no tendré piedad

-No deberías hacerlo

-¿Por qué no?

-Solo puedo decirte que las apariencias engañan

-¡Vamos Morty! No te pongas de su lado, sabes la historia

-Si, pero suspiro, olvídalo…

-Oye Morty ¿Desde cuando conoces a mi padre?

-¿A tu _padre_?-dijo haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra.

-Si ¿Cómo lo conociste?

-Bueno… A tu _padre _lo conocí cuando era él joven, justo cuando iba a morir, era mi trabajo llevármelo, pero al final, el amor de tu madre le salvo la vida, y termino haciendo un trato con mi hermana…

-¿Cómo?¿Él iba a morir?

-Si, tuvo un problema con un fantasma y él dio su vida por la de sus seres queridos

-Nunca lo hubiera imaginado de papa

-Tu… _Padre_… Es una buena persona… Pero recuerda y jamás lo olvides, las apariencias engañan y nada es lo que parece…

-Seguro que fue ese tal Danny Phantom el que le hizo eso-dijo ignorando las últimas palabras de Morty.

-Samara, tienes que tranquilizarte y escucha lo que digo… A veces las personas, humanos y fantasmas, hacemos cosas en contra de nuestra voluntad, todo por el bien de los demás…

-¿De que hablas?

-Solo… No dejes de buscar la verdad, no dejes que el odio te cegué, por que la rabia y el coraje no nos deja pensar con claridad y nos mantiene ciegos de la realidad…

-No entiendo ni una palabra de lo que dices

-Ya lo entenderás

-¿Sabes Morty? Eres raro

-¿Que esperabas? Soy un fantasma

-Yo también, bueno, no totalmente, pero… Tú entiendes

Guardaron silencio por un momento, el cual Samara aprovecho para observar su camafeo.

-Aun no puedes abrirlo ¿cierto?

-No, y no quiero forzarlo por temor a romperlo, es un regalo de mama y papa

Luego su semblante se torno triste.

-No te pongas triste-dijo Morty tratando en vano de animarla-Tod—

-Estoy cansada de estar triste-dijo Samara con furia sin dejarlo terminar, luego un aro de luz blanca paso alrededor de su cuerpo dejando ver su lado fantasma, pero esta vez sus ojos se tornaron de un color rojo-Y estoy harta de esperar a ese tal Phantom… Bien, pues si me esta buscando, que me encuentre ya, lo estoy esperando

-¡Samara!¿Qué estas haciendo?¡Te he dicho que no—

Vlad había llegado en ese momento, pero Samara lo miró con cierto desdén y con un poco de energía ectoplasmica le tapo la boca.

-Cállate papa-dijo sin educación-Estoy harta de esperar, ya estoy lista-luego miró el cielo mientras el sol se iba ocultando para dar paso a la noche-Que venga ese tal Danny Phantom, que con gusto lo espero

* * *

-¡SAM!-dijo un joven ojiazul entrando de golpe a una recamara. 

-¿Qué pasa Danny?-dijo una joven de ojos violeta mientras se levantaba confundida y adormilada de su cama-¿Por qué haces ese escándalo?

-¡Apareció!-dijo con una alegría incontenible-¡Al fin apareció!


	5. Sin salida

_**Vida Robada**_

**_Capitulo 5: Sin salida._**

-¿A que hora paso?-preguntó Sam.

-Hace a penas unos minutos

Sam y Danny habían bajado al sótano, donde se encontraba un laboratorio de gran tecnología, había aparatos de todo tipo y entre ellos uno que parecía una especie de radar que localizaba las energías fantasmales, pero no cualquier tipo de energía fantasma, si no la de aquellos que tenían un ADN humano. Esta solía activarse al sentir un ADN humano volverse fantasma y funcionaba gracias a un pequeño satélite que habían logrado poner en orbita ya hacía varios años atrás.

-¿Y de donde es la señal?

-Parece venir de una zona cerca de Pikes Peak, en Colorado

-¿Estas seguro?

-Completamente-Luego comenzó a teclear algunas claves en la computadora y el satélite enfoco la zona-Es aquí-dijo señalando unas montañas en la pantalla-Es una zona montañosa y perfecta para esconderse.

-Pero… ¿Seguro que es ella?

-Por supuesto-dijo Danny con total seguridad, luego se acerco a una especie de armario de donde empezó a sacar algunas armas.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Qué parece que hago? Iré por ella

-Pero… No puedes

-¿Por qué no?

-Pues hay que prepararnos, hay que avisarle a los demás, preparar el vehículo, y…

Daniel dejo de sacar todo y la miró extrañado.

-No pienso detenerme ni un segundo a hacer nada de eso, en definitiva solo tomare lo necesario y me iré

-Pero…

-Escúchame Sam-dijo Danny acercándose-Han sido diez años, diez malditos años en los cuales solo la hemos buscado casi por todo el mundo, y ahora que se que la puedo encontrar no me detendré a pensar en nada, solo iré por ella… ¿Qué acaso no quieres verla?

Sam lo miró un segundo y las lágrimas comenzaron a opacar sus ojos.

-¿Crees que no quiero verla?¿Crees que no quiero abrazarla y besarla?¡Claro que quiero verla!

-¿Entonces?

Sam tomo la mano de Danny y la coloco en su pecho, en el corazón.

-Mi corazón Daniel, no lo soportaría…No de nuevo…

-Sam…

-Escúchame tu ahora-dijo sin dejarlo terminar-Varías veces hemos creído encontrarla, varías veces creímos estar cerca, y solo se trataba de ese… Idiota y uno de sus estúpidos clones… Yo no quiero otra falsa esperanza para llegar y darme cuenta que fue una trampa de ese imbécil que solo quiere confundirnos, mi corazón ya no puede con esto…

Danny solo la abrazo mientras ella hundía su rostro en su pecho.

-No quiero llegar al lugar y no encontrarla…

Danny la tomo por la barbilla y seco sus lágrimas.

-Estoy seguro que esta vez no será así-dijo sonriéndole.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

-Solo lo se…-Sam lo miró dudando un poco-Confía en mi, se que esta vez se trata de ella…

-Esta bien-dijo Sam separándose-Iré arriba a cambiarme y saldremos de inmediato ¿Seguro que no quieres que le llame a los demás para que se enteren?

-No, si vamos a ir por ella, será solo nosotros, no quiero verlos involucrados a ellos también

-Esta bien…

Sam subió a alistarse y Danny solo siguió mirando la pantalla del computador, en este resaltaba un punto rojo que parpadeaba y decía "_ADN fantasma activado en humano_"

* * *

-Creo que tiene miedo-dijo Samara mirando el cielo estrellado aun en su forma fantasma.

-No es así hija-dijo Vlad una vez que se había desvanecido la energía ectoplasmica que le tapaba la boca-Es solo que toma su tiempo

-Pues entonces esto es aburrido

-Ten un poco de paciencia, ya llegara-luego miro a Morty-Morty, tenemos que hablar…

Ambos entraron a la casa dejando a Samara haciendo algunas piruetas en el aire a modo de diversión.

-Espero que no hayas hablado demasiado con mi hija-le dijo Vlad una vez dentro.

-No es tu hija-dijo Morty visiblemente molesto.

-Tal vez, pero como si lo fuera

-Si la trataras como si lo fuera no la usarías para tus absurdos propósitos

-Una venganza no es algo absurdo

-¡Si lo es!-dijo estallando-Esta rivalidad que tienen es absurda y lo sabes

-Te aconsejo que no te alteres-dijo Vlad tranquilo-Sabes que eso podría traerte graves consecuencias

Morty solo apretó con fuerza el bastón que siempre llevaba consigo.

-No sabes en lo que te estas metiendo-dijo Morty escogiendo con cuidado las palabras-Sabes lo que pasaría si…

-Se perfectamente cuales serían las consecuencias-dijo Vlad aparentando estar ofendido por la duda-Y aun así sabes que lo haría

Morty dio un suspiro tratando de calmarse.

-¿Y que crees que pase cuando ellos lleguen¿Crees que no le dirán la verdad?

-¿Y de verdad crees que ella lo creerá? Vamos Morty, tu eres listo-luego Vlad lo abrazo y lo guío hasta la entrada al jardín, desde ahí se podía ver a Samara jugando con su puntería a algunas hojas de un árbol-¿Ya viste su mirada? El odio corre por sus venas

-Un odio que no le corresponde-dijo Morty zafándose del abrazo-Un odio que es solo tuyo ¿Por qué no te vengas tu mismo?¿Por qué no lo destruyes tu mismo?

-Eso hago-dijo Vlad con una sonrisa de satisfacción-Lo destruyo donde más le dolería, el corazón, se que él no se defenderá y se que ella lo odia tanto que lo matara, todo será perfecto

-No lo creo-dijo Morty exceptivo-Tal vez la hayas envenenado todos estos años, pero se que al final ella hará lo correcto, es una buena persona, como su padre

Vlad lo miró a los ojos por primera vez y noto una chispa de triunfo en su frase. Su sonrisa se esfumo.

-No le habrás dicho….

-No le dijo nada que pudiera delatarte-se anticipo a responder, ahora era él quien tenía una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción-Solo le di algunos consejos

-Más te vale que no sea nada serio-dijo Vlad amenazadoramente-Si no sabes lo que pasara…

-Yo se lo que pasara, pero creo que tu no, realmente no sabes lo que causarías-Morty vio por un segundo esa duda y miedo intrigante en la mirada de Vlad-Y estoy cansado de esto… No te tengo miedo… Ni mi hermana tampoco…

Luego se retiro pensando un poco, recordando un poco…

_**Flash Back **_

_-Por favor-decía un joven de ojos azules-Tienes que ayudarme a encontrarla_

_-No puedo-dijo Morty-No es mi deber…_

_-Pero tú tienes que saber donde esta, tú y tu hermana vigilan a toda la gente…_

_-Lo se Daniel-contesto Vita-Pero no podemos, tenemos cosas que hacer, de verdad, lo siento mucho…_

_-Por favor-rogo esta vez una joven de ojos violetas-Se los suplico._

_Vita miró a Morty con cierta tristeza._

_-Oh no, no puedes hacerlo, no me mires así Vita, sabes que tenemos cosas que hacer, no tenemos tiempo para esto_

_-Solo tomara unos minutos Morty-dijo ahora ella en un tono un poco suplicante-No tardaremos_

_Morty vio la mirada de su hermana un segundo y luego suspiro._

_-Esta bien-dijo al fin un poco molesto-Pero que sea rápido_

_-Así será-dijo Vita sonriendo, luego miró a Danny y Sam-No tardaremos, y cuando sepamos donde se encuentra les avisaremos de inmediato._

_-Gracias, de verdad que muchas gracias-le dijo Danny._

_-No nos las des aun-dijo Morty-Aun tenemos que encontrarla_

_Ambos se despidieron y posteriormente desaparecieron. Esa fue la última vez que los vieron._

_Habían logrado dar con la ubicación de la niña, pero las consecuencias de estas fuerón peores de lo que se hubieran imaginado._

_Habían llegado a una mansión en las montañas, pero antes de que pudieran irse Vita fue capturada._

_-¿Qué esta pasando?-dijo dentro de un cubo transparente que evitaba que saliera o se transportara a algún lado._

_-¡Te sacare de aquí!-le dijo Morty._

_-¡No¡Es más importante que te vayas y avises donde esta la niña!_

_-Pero…_

_-¡Que te vayas!_

_-Yo no lo creo-dijo una voz que parecía provenir de las sombras-Me temo que ninguno de ustedes ira a ningún lado…_

_-¿Pero que…?_

_Un fantasma de ojos rojos y cabellos negros salió de las sombras._

_-Me temo que debemos presentarnos-dijo este._

_-Se quien eres-dijo Morty-Ahora suelta a mi hermana y devuelve a la niña._

_-Creo que no podre acceder a ninguna de tus ofertas_

_-No sabes con quien te estas metiendo_

_-Claro que lo se, tu eres Morty, el ángel de la muerte y ella es Vita el ángel de la vida_

_Morty se quedo extrañado de que alguien además de Danny supiera de sus existencias._

_-¿Sorprendido? Bueno, digamos que suelo ser curioso e investigo mucho, pero ese no es el punto-luego miro a Vita-Ella no ira a ningún lado, y tu tampoco, de hecho te quedara aquí a servirme…_

_-¿Y si no que?_

_-Pues, no quieres saber las cosas que le puedo hacer a tu hermana-dijo sacando un control y oprimiendo un botón dándole una descarga eléctrica a Vita._

_-¡Vita!_

_-No, ni lo intentes querida-dijo Vlad mirándola-No puedes escapar, y ninguno de ustedes puede irse, así que… Yo optaría por la opción que te di…_

_-NO sabes el problema que causarías si mi hermana muriera-dijo Morty muy molesto._

_-Claro que lo se, la vida dejaría de existir como se conoce y bla, bla, bla... ¿Crees que me importa? Lo único que se es que ustedes saben algo que no deberían, y que ella no se va sin ti y tú no te vas sin ella_

_Morty solo apretó sus puños furioso, se sentía impotente._

_-Así que supongo que se quedaran ¿Cierto?_

_-Si-dijo Morty finalmente con la voz apagada._

_Vlad sonrió triunfante._

_-¡No Morty¡No lo hagas¡Yo estaré bien!-le dijo Vita tratando de convencerlo._

_-No tenemos opción_

_-No te preocupes-le dijo Vlad-Cuando todo esto termine, tu hermana será libre de nuevo y tu también._

_Morty solo le dedico una mirada rencorosa y no tuvo otra opción que aceptar todo aquello y resignarse._

_**Flash Back**_

Tal vez en ese momento no había podido hacer nada, pero ya había llegado al tope, y era hora de que hiciera algo.

-Ya estoy cansada-dijo Samara bostezando.

-Puedes dormir si quieres-le dijo Vlad-Pero recuerda que el elemento sorpresa es el mejor, puedes hacerle creer que no lo esperas…

-Esa idea me agrada-dijo meditándolo un poco, luego volvió a su forma humana-Estaré en mi habitación

Ambos entraron a la mansión.

Samara esperando a su enemigo, Vlad su venganza…


	6. Descubriendo el mundo

Disculpen la tardanza, la escuela no me deja, pero aki tienen el capitulo nuevo y si revisan el otro fic (Buscando la Felicidad) también tiene ya la continuación, espero que les guste y gracias a todos por sus comentarios D

Enjoy!!!

_**

* * *

****Vida Robada**_

_**Capitulo 6: Descubriendo el mundo.**_

Samara fue hasta el balcón de su habitación y observo la luna llena en el cielo, era una de sus cosas favoritas de hacer, ver aquel satélite durante las noches más esplendorosas.

Un par de fuegos artificiales cruzaron el cielo e interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

Recordó que por aquellas fechas siempre había fuegos artificiales provenientes del pueblo que se hallaba montaña abajo y siempre se preguntaba por que, pero jamás se había atrevido a averiguarlo.

"_Tal vez si solo le doy un vistazo"_ pensó _"Al fin y al cabo, si voy invisible nadie me vera, y ya que ya puedo usar mis poderes fuera…"_

Observó su habitación asegurándose que su padre no la viera, luego cerró la puerta con seguro. Un aro de luz paso por su cuerpo dejando ver su lado fantasma y emprendió volando el viaje hacía el pueblo.

No tardó mucho en llegar, se hizo invisible en el acto y observo que había una especie de festival, como un carnaval. Había puestos de comida por todo el lugar, el aroma de la misma impregnaba el aire, haciendo que el estomago de Samara rogara un poco por probarla.

Samara avanzo lentamente entre la gente, y se internaba dentro de la fiesta, había juegos mecánicos y muchos niños haciendo fila para uno que tenía la apariencia de un pulpo, según la idea de Samara.

"_Tal vez si como algo y paseo un poco no pase nada"_ pensó buscando con la mirada un lugar donde esconderse para volver a su forma humana.

Se oculto detrás de un puesto dispuesta a regresar a su forma común, cuando sintió que alguien la observaba.

Se dio la vuelta y levanto su mano instintivamente mientras una pequeña bola de energía ectoplasmatica se formaba en esta para atacar a su observante.

Un niño, aparentemente de su misma edad, ojos verdes, cabello castaño claro y piel apiñonada la veía.

-¡Vaya!-dijo el niño al ver el resplandor en su mano-¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?

Samara no respondió, solo lo escudriño con la mirada, parecía que no representaba una amenaza para ella, pero no podía dejarlo ir, tal vez podría ir a decirles a todos en el pueblo que un "monstruo" se encontraba ahí, amenazándolo.

-¿Me escuchaste?-preguntó de nuevo el niño.

-Si-dijo fríamente.

-Entonces dime ¿Cómo lo haces?

Samara lo veía venir, seguro el niño comenzaría a gritar como loco a ver que se trataba de alguien raro. Se concentro y logro hacer un doble invisible que se coloco detrás de aquel niño. Justo cuando pensaba atacar el niño sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Anda dime por favor!¡Es genial!

Su doble se desvaneció y ella bajo la mano asombrada.

-¿Te parece genial?

-¡Si!¡Parecía como si hicieras fuego en tu mano!

-¿No te asusto?

-No

-¿No te parezco rara?

-No, ya te lo dije, me pareces genial-luego la miró detenidamente-Y mira tu cabello, es un color muy bonito el plateado, se te ve muy bien, nunca había visto a una niña como tu ¿Eres de aquí?

-Si…-contesto tímidamente.

-No te había visto nunca, pero no importa ¿No te gustaría ir a subir a un juego?

-Eh… Yo… Si, supongo que estaría bien…

-¡Genial!-dijo tomándola de la mano-Por cierto, me llamo Caleb

-Mucho gusto Caleb-dijo ya más confiada-Yo me llamo Samara

-Es un nombre muy bonito

-Gracias, el de Caleb también…

-Vamos, apúrate

Pero Samara no avanzo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que… Bueno yo… No creo agradarle a la demás gente…

-¿Por qué no?

-Veras es que yo… No soy "normal"…

Caleb se acercó a ella y la observó con detenimiento, su rostro, sus manos, su cuerpo en si.

-Pues a mi me pareces normal

-¿De verdad?

-Si-dijo con una amplia sonrisa-No creo que a nadie le parezcas diferente

-Bueno…-dijo cediendo finalmente.

Anduvieron un rato por los puestos, Caleb le mostraba algunos de los juegos a los cuales Samara estuvo gustosa de subir, pues jamás en su vida había visto tales cosas, solo en computador o libros, cuando se daba a la tarea de investigar acerca del mundo exterior.

Todo el mundo era bastante amable, una persona llamada Sr. Harrison noto que Samara no era de por ahí y la invito a subir a su juego gratis, además que nadie hacía comentarios sobre el peculiar color de su cabello u ojos.

-Todo esto es muy hermoso-expreso Samara con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos, uno jamás visto.

-¿Nunca habías venido?

-La verdad es que no, había visto fotos de lugares así, pero todo es más bello en vivo

-¿Tus padres nunca te llevaron a algún otro carnaval?

-Pues no… Mi madre murió cuando yo era muy pequeña y mi padre… Bueno, digamos que no es muy sociable…

-Lo siento mucho

-¿Por qué?

-Por lo de tu mama, debió de ser muy duro para ambos…

-Pues no mucho-dijo Samara pensándolo detenidamente-No tengo recuerdo de ella, no la conocí mucho, solo tengo las historias de mi padre…

-¡Ya se que te animara!

Caleb le mostraba los puestos de comida y se detuvo justo donde se encontraba el de un dulcero haciendo algodones de dulce, le compro uno al ver como la niña los observaba con demasiada curiosidad.

-Anda, puedes comerlo-le dijo cuando Samara observaba el dulce con desconfianza.

-¿Seguro?

-Si, mira-dijo mordiendo el suyo-Esta muy rico.

Al notar como su nuevo amigo disfrutaba aquel desconocido manjar se atrevió a probarlo.

-¡Mmmmmm!-expreso sonriendo ampliamente-¡Esta delicioso!

-No me digas que nunca los habías probado

-Bueno yo…-comenzó algo apenada-Es que mi padre no me deja comer dulces

-Ya veo

-¿Y por que hacen esta fiesta?

-Es por el aniversario del pueblo, se hace cada año

-Con razón

-¿Que?

-Bueno, es que años atrás siempre veía por estas fechas fuegos artificiales en el cielo, pero siempre me pregunte por que eran

-¿Segura que eres de aquí?

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Pues si eres de aquí deberías saber lo de la fiesta, además nunca te he visto por aqui, tal vez tengas algún familiar que sea del pueblo y estés de visita

-No, vivo en la montaña

-¿Hasta allá?

-Si

-¿Y por que tan lejos?

-Pues yo…

Samara lo pensó un poco, no podía decirle a una persona que acaba de conocer que era mitad fantasma y que estaban ahí solo por una eterna rivalidad que su padre mantenía con un mortal enemigo. El solo hecho de pensar en como reaccionaría al decirle que era mitad fantasma la aterraba.

-Sabes, creo que me tengo que ir-dijo tratando de evitar la ultima pregunta.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Si… Es que la verdad es que mi padre no sabe que salí…

-Bueno, si te van a regañar, pues al menos subamos a un último juego, igual lo haran ¿no?

-Si, supongo que tienes razón

-Ven, hay uno que es de mis favoritos-dijo tomándola de la mano.

La llevo hasta donde había una rueda gigantesca con varías canastas y que daba vueltas.

-Creo que ya las había visto antes, pero igual que todo, será mejor en vivo.

Llegaron a una fila de gente que esperaba por subir y justo alcanzaron lugar en una ultima canasta.

-¿Esta canasta resiste nuestro peso?¿Esos cables son seguros?¿Todo este juego es seguro?-comenzó a preguntar Samara algo nerviosa.

-Tranquila-le dijo Caleb-Me he subido miles de veces, es seguro…

-Aun así, no termina de convencerme…

-Relájate-dijo el niño tomando la mano de Samara.

Esta se sintió más tranquila y sin poder evitarlo sintió un cierto calor en sus mejillas y un cosquilleo en su estomago. La rueda gigante comenzó su viaje, y a pesar de que Samara había volado incontables veces gracias a sus poderes, tenía miedo de aquel artefacto.

De pronto sintió como la rueda se detuvo de golpe y solo se aferro al brazo de su amigo y cerro los ojos.

-Tranquila-le dijo de nuevo-Es parte del viaje

-¿Cómo sabes que no se averió?

-Vamos, deja de asustarte y abre los ojos

-No, tengo miedo

-No te preocupes, estoy aquí contigo

Aquellas palabras la tranquilizaron un poco y le dieron la confianza suficiente para abrir los ojos.

Fue un espectáculo maravilloso, el cielo estrellado acompañado de la luna llena estaba en todo su esplendor, Samara sonrió ante aquel bello paisaje.

-Es hermoso-dijo con un hilo en la voz.

-Lo se, a mi también me gusta mucho

Acto siguiente comenzaron a lanzar fuegos artificiales de nuevo, estos pintaban el cielo de múltiples colores.

Samara miró el cielo muy contenta mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

-¿Qué tienes?-dijo Caleb algo asustado al verla llorar-Si tienes mucho miedo, podemos bajarnos ya

Samara negó con la cabeza. Sus ojos cambiaron de color rojo sangre a un verde intenso.

-¿Uh?¿Cómo hiciste eso?-preguntó Caleb al notar el color de sus ojos

-No es eso… Es que estoy muy feliz…-dijo Samara respondiendo la primera pregunta e ignorando la ultima.

-¿Feliz?-dijo olvidanlo por un momento el tema de sus ojos.

-Si… No creí que el mundo fuera tan… Hermoso…-dijo sonriendo pero con un tono decepcionado.

-¿Y por que no iba a serlo?-preguntó intrigado-Hay gente como tu

Samara sintió como sus mejillas ardían de nuevo.

-Y como tu-dijo ella, luego bajo la mirada algo triste.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es solo que a pesar de esto, siguen existiendo las guerras, la violencia, la muerte, la maldad… Eso no puede ser bueno… Por eso pienso que el mundo era malo…

Caleb medito un poco, como pensando cuidadosamente en escoger las palabras correctas.

-Es cierto, pero si te fijas solo en los aspectos negativos de la vida terminaras por ser muy infeliz, por que desgraciadamente no puede haber bien sin mal, y si es terrible que pasen todas esas cosas y que no podamos hacer nada, pero creo que con el hecho de no imitar esos actos hacemos del mundo un lugar mejor… Tal vez un día toda la gente aprenda que la felicidad no se gana envidiando u odiando a los demás, si no todo lo contrario… Por eso tenemos que ser buenos…

-¿Cómo sabes distinguir entre lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal?¿Como no sentir odio si te quitan lo más preciado?¿Cómo no querer vengarte?

- No te pases el tiempo pensando en lo negativo, mejor piensa en la cosas buenas que te pasen y te sentirás mejor…

-Es algo difícil ¿Sabes? Y más cuando se llevan lo mejor de tu vida

Caleb la miró un segundo.

-Tu estas enojada con la vida-dijo al fin-Pero deja de estarlo, las cosas pasan por algo y dañando a quien te haya dañado solo conseguirás rebajarte a su nivel, creo que es más valiente aquel que no se venga que el que lo hace… Se necesita más valor para perdonar del que te imaginas… Además tú no harías algo así…

-¿Y por que no?-cuestiono un poco molesta-Tu no me conoces

-No, pero por tu mirada se que no lo harías…

-Gracias-dijo Samara-Esta a sido la mejor noche de mi vida

El niño le dedico una tierna sonrisa al tiempo que volvía a tomar su mano. Samara sintió como si el corazón se le fuera a salir del pecho, pero a pesar de eso, no lo soltó, pues era agradable estar con él.

En ese momento pudo notar su aliento y miró al cielo, una gran especie de nave pasó a toda velocidad rumbo a la mansión.

-¡Wow!¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Caleb.

-¡Oh no! Papa-dijo Samara poniéndose de pie haciendo que la canasta se tambaleara un poco.

-¡Hey! No hagas eso-le dijo Caleb un poco asustado-Nos derribaras

-Caleb, tengo que irme-le dijo con cierto tono de tristeza.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué?

-Solo… Tengo que irme…

-Pero… Al menos espera a que el juego termine…

Samara lo miró entristecida, tal vez, si ya se iba, podía decírselo…

-No es necesario-dijo colocándose en la orilla de la canasta.

-Espera, no hagas una tontería-dijo Caleb muy asustado.

-No haré nada malo-le dijo para tranquilizarlo-Estere bien

Luego coloco los pies al aire ante la mirada de horror de Caleb, este último solo se lanzo por ella haciendo que Samara lo detuviera.

-Pero ¡¿Que… Qué esta pasando?!-dijo asustado al ver a Samara flotar.

-Querías saber como puedo hacer todas esas cosas ¿Cierto? Eso de mis manos, y por que mi cabello es diferente… Pues… Soy mitad fantasma…

Caleb se quedo perplejo con los ojos abiertos como platos. Samara no espero respuesta, solo lo colocó de nuevo en la canasta algo triste por su reacción.

-Bien, ya puedes gritar _"¡FANTASMA!"_ y asustar a todos en el pueblo-dijo con pesimismo.

-¿Estas bromeando?-dijo saliendo del shock-¡Es fantástico!

-¿De verdad lo crees así?-dijo Samara recobrando su animo.

-¡Por supuesto que si!¿Me llevarías a volar algún día?

-¡Claro!-luego recordó a su padre-Bueno… Yo… Tengo que irme

Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que con esto su amigo le sonriera tímidamente y se sonrojara un poco. Hubiera apostado que ella también estaba sonrojada, pues podía sentir de nuevo ese calor en sus mejillas y ese extraño, pero agradable cosquilleo en su estomago.

-Promete que te volveré a ver-le dijo Caleb.

-Lo prometo… Pero por ahora, adios…

Se dio la vuelta y emprendió el vuelo de regreso a su casa, algo angustiada por no saber si cumpliría aquella promesa.

"_No te pases el tiempo pensando en lo negativo, mejor piensa en la cosas buenas que te pasan y te sentirás mejor…"_

Samara recordó las palabras de su nuevo amigo y sonrió al recordar la bella noche que había pasado.

"_Papa se equivoco… El mundo no es tan malo…"_ pensó un segundo recordando a su padre _"Tal vez después de esta noche, podamos tener una vida normal… Pero primero tendré que acabar con ese tal Phantom…"_ pensó por último al momento que sus ojos se tornaban de una color rojo sangre de nuevo.


	7. Amargo reencuentro

Hola!

Disculpen la tardanza, la escuela, ya saben, estoy en 4to semestre de mi carrera y pues a cada nivel se pone un poco complicado, espero que les guste la continuación, es algo corta, pero pues no todos los capitulos van a ser largos, jeje, bueno, los dejo, no sin antes agradecerles sus paciencia y sus comentarios, besos y abrazos a todos, espero lo disfruten.

Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**

**_Vida Robada_**

**_Capitulo 7: Amargo reencuentro_**.

-Aquí es-dijo Danny al tiempo que la nave, muy parecida a la que sus padres tenía, llegaba a un lugar boscoso.

-¿Dónde? Aquí no parece haber nada aparte de árboles

Danny camino un poco y se topo con lo que parecía una muralla invisible.

-Es esto-dijo dándole unos golpes-Con este especie de campo se mantiene oculto de los curiosos-luego Danny subió de nuevo al vehículo y lo hizo intangible al tiempo que ambos pasaban la muralla.

-Espera aquí-dijo Danny mientras un aro de luz pasaba por su cuerpo y sus ojos se tornaban de un color verde intenso y su cabello de un blanco plateado-Entrare primero

-Pero…

-Sam, sabes lo que puede pasar, así que solo déjame ir primero, si necesito ayuda te llamó ¿ok?

-Esta bien-dijo Sam sin más remedio-Pero ten cuidado

-Lo tendré-dijo dándole un beso en los labios antes de irse.

Danny entró a la mansión y comenzó a buscar por todas las habitaciones.

Era extraño ya que él esperaba que hubiera alguna especia de trampa o algo por el estilo, pero no había nada, todo estaba muy tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo.

Y al parecer no había nadie en el lugar, extrañado y algo sorprendido fue hasta donde parecía estar el salón principal, donde había una pequeña luz encendida.

Ahí, justo del otro lado se encontraba un anciano, literalmente. Su cabello completamente blanco, su cara cubierta de arrugas causadas por los años, pero aun así, tenía una expresión de jovialidad en su rostro. Tenía un bastón en la mano derecha con el cual se apoyaba para mantenerse en pie, tenía una mirada fría y maliciosa que parecía reservar con gusto para el mitad fantasma.

-Hola Daniel-dijo con voz áspera rompiendo el silencio de la gran habitación-Te estaba esperando

Y sin más preámbulo aquel fantasma de ojos verdes atravesó la habitación a una velocidad increíble y tomo al anciano por el cuello de la camisa conteniendo las ganas de propinarle un puñetazo y darle una paliza que por tantos años había soñado soltarle.

-¿Dónde esta?-pregunto Danny de la manera más tranquila posible y tratando de parecer educado, resultando inútil.

El viejo no le contesto, solo sonrió de manera burlona.

-¿DIME DONDE ESTA?-gritó desesperado. No quería aprovecharse de su situación, estaba viejo e iba a ser fácil derribarlo.

-¿De que me hablas?-contesto con desden.

Y fue todo. Danny sentía como la sangre hervía de coraje, como temblaba por contenerse de golpearlo y como su corazón le iba a explotar de tan fuerte que latía, no lo aguantaba más. Y en contra de sus principios, de que estaba mal aprovecharse de eso, lo olvido todo y dejo que la rabia se apoderara de la situación dándole un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula y lanzándolo varios metros lejos por la fuerza.

-Has mejorado bastante Daniel-dijo Vlad tratando de ponerse de pie-Aunque supongo que el hecho de que yo este viejo también cuenta

-¡¡¡Déjate ya de rodeos y dime donde esta!!!

-Que impaciente eres

Danny fue y lo tomo ahora del cuello con una sola mano acortando la entrada de aire a los pulmones del viejo.

-Mi paciencia de esfumo hace muchos años… Hace diez para ser exactos-Luego su mano libre resplandeció al momento que le apuntaba amenazadoramente al rostro-Así que te lo diré por ultima vez ¿Dónde esta Samara?

En ese momento Danny sintió un rayo que le daba de lleno por la espalda haciendo que cayera de rodillas al suelo.

Trato de recuperar el aliento y sintió un gran ardor en la zona de impacto, solo toco con cuidado con su mano y pudo notar que estaba sangrando. Levanto la vista y vio la silueta de una persona pequeña ayudar a Vlad a reincorporarse para luego llevarlo con cuidado lejos de ahí, luego regreso frente a Danny.

Agudizo su vista y noto a una pequeña de no más de doce años, con un traje negro con rojo, era una falda negra, una blusa de igual color sin mangas con unos guantes rojos que iban un poco más allá de los codos, que hacían juego con un par de botas de montaña negras, su cabello era blanco plateado largo y sus ojos color rojo intenso que le miraban con odio.

-¿Me buscabas?-le dijo la pequeña cruzada de brazos.

-¿Sa… Samara?-preguntó atónito y con un nudo en la garganta.

Le sonrió de una manera maliciosa y luego se agacho a su altura y le soltó un puñetazo lanzando algo lejos, era fuerte a pesar de su corta edad.

Danny se puso de pie justo a tiempo cuando Samara intento atacarlo de nuevo, pero él solo esquivo el golpe.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Samara-¿Estas fuera de forma?

-Yo… No voy a pelear contigo…

-¿Por qué no?¿Acaso era más fácil cuando era un bebe y no podía defenderme?

-Yo… ¿De que estas hablando?

-¡Y ahora tienes lagunas mentales!-dijo en tono de burla.

Hizo una especie de esfera de energía ectoplasmatica y se la lanzo de lleno en el pecho. Danny cayó igual que la primera vez, esta vez herido.

-¿Por qué no te defiendes?-preguntó Samara llegando con Danny.

-Ya te lo dije… No voy a pelear contigo…

-Oooohhhh, que lindo-dijo Samara sarcásticamente-Parece que ahora si sientes culpa ¿Piensas que te haría sentir mal matar a una niña?

-No lo haré…-susurro.

-Pues lo siento por ti

Iba a golpearlo de nuevo, pero lo esquivo. Luego se acercó para darle un golpe tras otro y él no los esquivaba sin ganas de hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo. Todo se calmo un poco cuando Samara le dio otro golpe en la quijada.

-¿Sabes? Esto es aburrido si no te defiendes. Vamos, pelea

-No…-contesto de rodillas mirando el suelo.

-Suspiro Esperaba más del asesino de mi madre-dijo con furia contenida.

-¿Qué?¿Tu piensas que yo… Soy un asesino?-dijo mirándole atónito.

-¿Lo vas a negar?-dijo rechinado sus dientes del coraje-¿Vas a negar que cazaste a mi padre hasta encontrarlo y destruir a su familia?¿Vas negar que asesinaste a mi madre con alevosía y ventaja?¿Lo harás?

Danny miró con rabia a Vlad, este sonreía satisfactoriamente.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?-exigió saber.

-Solo la verdad-dijo en tono de inocencia fingida.

-Escucha Samara, no se que te dijeron, pero todo es una mentira... Vlad no es tu padre, yo lo soy

-¡Jajajajajaja!-Samara soltó una carcajada estruendosa, haciendo que las esperanzas de Danny se quebraran como su corazón-¿Qué tu eres mi padre? De verdad, esperaba que me mataras pero estas patrañas, jajá, te llevas el premio al mejor farsante…

-¡Es verdad!-dijo con las lágrimas al borde-¡Lo juró!

-Claro, claro, mejor acabemos con esto de una buena vez, ya me aburriste

Danny iba a hablar de nuevo pero no lo dejo lanzándole otro rayo pero este de un color rojo intenso que lo envolvió y lo arrojo al otro lado del cuarto con heridas aun más graves que las anteriores.

Samara se acercó a paso lento pero decido a él, mientras que Danny se colocó de rodillas con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

-Me robaste la felicidad-dijo Samara deteniéndose a dos metros de él-Mataste a mi madre y por tu culpa tuvimos que vivir aquí encerrados por diez años, aislados del mundo exterior-luego le apuntó con su mano derecha mientras volvía a resplandecer de un color rojizo-Pero si aceptas tu culpa y pides misericordia, tal vez considere que tu muerte no sea dolorosa

Danny levanto su mirada al tiempo que un par de lágrimas se le escapaban.

-No admitiré una mentira, y si he de morir, solo quiero que sepas que te amo y tu madre también te ama

-Eres ridículo ¿Sabes?-dijo sin inmutarse un poco-Pero si así lo quieres, terminare con tu vida de una buena vez por todas

-¡¡¡NO!!!

El gritó de una mujer retumbo por todo el salón haciendo que Samara observara como alguien corría hasta quedar frente a ella con los brazos extendidos, como queriendo impedir que lo matara.

-¡No lo mates!-dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos violetas-Por favor…


	8. Detrás de la mentira

Bueno, bueno, como estan? Espero que bien, la verdad es que me voy de viaje por unos días y no podía irme sin antes dejarles la continuación, espero que les guste, muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, de verdad que mil gracias a todos, nos leemos luego.

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**_Vida Robada_**

**_Capitulo 8: Detrás de la mentira._**

Samara flaqueo por primera vez.

Sus piernas temblaron y bajo su mano haciendo que el resplandor desapareciera, aquella mujer le hizo sentir algo extraño, y sin querer una lágrima se le escapo, pero ¿Dónde la había visto?

Su mente se agudizo y miles de imágenes pasaron por su memoria deteniéndose en la imagen de un chico moreno de lentes y ojos verdes que abrazaba con entusiasmo a un joven de ojos azules y a una chica de ojos violetas… Era ella.

Pero lucía diferente, y no se refería a la edad si no a que en sus ojos había una tristeza enorme que opacaba los mismos.

-¿Q-qué haces aquí?-preguntó algo desconcertada por el reciente mar de sentimientos.

La mujer se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta pero mantuvo su postura firme.

-¿Me conoces?

-Algo, podría decirse que si-dijo recordando las fotos.

-Y… ¿Sabes quien soy?-se aventuro a preguntar con una luz de esperanza en su corazón.

-No-dijo Samara levantando su mano resplandeciente y ahora apuntándole a ella-Pero si lo estas defendiendo entonces no puedes ser alguien buena

La mujer solo observó con terror la expresión de malicia en los ojos de Samara y comenzó a llorar, sin embargo, no se quito.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Danny levantándose a duras penas-Te dije que esperaras afuera

-No iba a dejar que enfrentaras esto solo-respondió firme-También es mi hija

Samara se soltó riendo de nuevo atrayendo la atención de ellos algo desconcertados.

-¿Se supone que ustedes son mis padres?-dijo aun riendo-Vaya, de verdad, no creí que llegaras a este extremo, quiero decir, que me digas que eres mi padre es una cosa, pero traer a esta mujer para hacerlo más real, de verdad que tenías todo planeado

-Nosotros no estamos min…-empezó a decir Sam, pero se detuvo al sentir la mano de Danny sobre su hombro, lo miró y este solo negó con la cabeza.

-No te escuchara-le dijo con semblante triste-Vlad le lleno la cabeza de mentiras, cree que quiero matarla

Sam mordió su labio inferior angustiada, pero no sorprendida.

-Sabíamos que pasaría

-Lo se, pero no voy a luchar con ella

-Y no tienes que hacerlo-dijo acariciando sus mejillas-Solo déjame intentarlo

-Pero…

-Es muy bello, de verdad- dijo Samara interrumpiéndolos-pero me haría un gran favor quitándose de en medio señora, este fantasma y yo tenemos que arreglar cuentas pendientes

-¡No lo haré!-dijo Sam recobrando la postura.

-Mire señora, de verdad no quiero hacerle daño a usted, parece una buena persona a pesar de estar defendiendo a este tipo, no quiero que salga herida

Samara se detuvo un segundo pensando en lo que había dicho anteriormente, no era normal en ella y más con el coraje que tenía. Regularmente, y como ella lo tenía planeado, iba a acabar con ese fantasma y con cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, pero ¿Por qué no quería herirla?

-Por favor Samara-suplico Sam-Si no quieres escucharlo a él por lo menos escúchame a mi…

Samara no respondió, así que Sam lo tomo como una señal para continuar.

-Todo lo que conoces es una mentira, nosotros no queremos hacerte daño, lo que te dijo Danny es verdad, somos tus padres

-Claro, claro-dijo Samara con desden y algo cansada del asunto-Dígame una razón para creerle

-Dime una razón por la cuál te mentiría-Samara la miró con algo de sorpresa-Por que tu tal vez pienses que Danny puede mentirte, pero ¿Yo con que motivo lo haría?

Samara bajo su mano de nuevo pensando en aquello, comenzaba a confundirse.

-¡No la escuches!-gritó Vlad-¡Trata de confundirte!¡Solo mátalos ya!

-¡No Samara!¡Tienes que creerme!-suplicó Sam.

-¿Por qué lo haría?-contesto Samara volviendo a su anterior postura-Tu estas de su lado, mi padre tiene razón, solo quieres confundirme

-No es verdad, yo solo quiero… Solo quiero recuperar a mi hija-dijo rompiendo en llanto de nuevo.

-Tu no eres mi madre-dijo Samara con frialdad haciendo que Sam la mirara-Mi madre murió hace diez y ese fantasma que proteges la mato. Ahora si no te quitas, tendré que matarte a ti también

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo

-Si así lo quieres…

Una especie de rayo rojo salió de sus manos dirigido a Sam, esta solo cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, pero este nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos y observó que Danny estaba frente suyo creando un campo de fuerza.

-Tienes que salir de aquí-le dijo Danny.

-¡No te dejare!-dijo colocando su mano en el hombro de Danny en muestra de apoyo.

Danny solo trató de mantener el campo, pero estaba débil y el campo comenzó a desaparecer haciendo que finalmente el rayo que Samara le había lanzado lo alcanzara junto con Sam.

Ambos salieron disparados hasta la pared por la fuerza del golpe y quedaron inconcientes. Samara se acercó poco a poco a Danny y este trato de levantarse del suelo.

-S-sam…-dijo Danny observándola no muy lejos de él.

-No lo intentes-dijo lanzándole una especie de rayo eléctrico que lo hizo gritar y caer de nuevo al suelo mientras un aro de luz pasaba por su cuerpo dejando ver su forma humana. Aun así, Danny intento ponerse de pie.

-Es inútil-dijo Samara llegando con él y colocando su pie en su espalda haciéndolo caer al suelo de nuevo-Soy más fuerte y ya perdiste… Adiós Danny Phantom

-¡No lo hagas!-gritó Morty desde la puerta.

-¡Argh! Esto de las interrupciones se esta haciendo tedioso-dijo molesta mirando a Morty-¿Y ahora que?

Miró a Morty molesta y vio que este traía en sus brazos a una fantasma aparentemente inconciente, frunció el ceño confundida y luego noto que Morty parecía algo sucio y con la ropa desgarrada.

-¿Qué te paso?

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?!-gritó Vlad furioso. Samara lo vio extrañada por su reacción y casi pudo notar que este temblaba de ira.

-Sorprendido-dijo Morty algo cansado-No iba a dejar que continuaras con esto

Vlad solo apretó su mandíbula con fuerza, casi se escuchaban sus dientes rechinar.

-Morty…-dijo Danny a duras penas cuando lo vio-¿Q-qué… haces aquí?

-Luego te explico

-¿Lo conoces?-preguntó Samara desconcertada.

-Claro-dijo Morty-Te dije que conocí a tu padre cuando él era joven

-¿Tu también?-dijo ya fastidiada de todo ese asunto-¡Tu eres mi amigo!

-Por que lo soy te digo la verdad, ellos son tus padres…

-¡No es verdad!

-Si lo es-dijo el fantasma que estaba en lo brazos de Morty.

-¡Vita!¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo Morty ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

-Si-contesto a pesar de su cansada apariencia, Morty la ayudaba a permanecer de pie-Samara, Vlad te ha estado engañando todo este tiempo

-¿Y como puedes saberlo? Tú estuviste perdida todos estos años

-En realidad, si le preguntas a tu supuesto padre, te dirá donde estuve todo este tiempo ¿No es así Vlad?

-No se de que me hablas-respondió Vlad.

-¡Claro que lo sabes!-gritó Morty-¡Tu secuestraste a mi hermana poniendo en peligro el balance del mundo solo por una estupida venganza!

-¡Mientes!¡Samara no lo escuches y acaba con Danny Phantom de una vez!

-¡NO!-gritó Vita-Samara ¿Recuerdas aquellos sueños que tuviste de una familia?

-Si

-No eran sueños, si no recuerdos

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Cómo?

-La mente humana recuerda todo, incluso cuando son bebes tienen recuerdos-explicó Morty-Pero cuando crecen los "guardan" en una parte del cerebro que esta programada para no ser abierta nunca más, pues se cree son recuerdos inútiles, así que lo que hice fue abrir esa parte de tu mente durante tus sueños, era mi única forma, pues si te decía o hacía algo y Vlad lo notaba mataría a mi hermana.

-No… No…-dijo Samara.

-No fue fácil-continuó-Mi hermana me enseño como, pues ella tiene ese don, pero a mi me costo mucho trabajo aprenderlo, para ser sincero me tomo varios años

-No es cierto…-dijo Samara viéndole incrédula-No juegues con esto Morty…

Vita se soltó de Morty y se acercó lentamente a Samara, luego coloco sus manos sobre la cabeza de esta al tiempo que resplandecían haciendo que mil imágenes pasaran por la mente de la niña, como un video, entre ellas las de su sueño y muchas más en las que esa niña se encontraba compartiendo momentos felices con sus padres, luego Samara observó con más detalle el rostro de aquellas personas, eran ellos.

Samara cayó al suelo totalmente confundida.

-No… No puede ser cierto… No es posible…

-Si lo es-dijo esta vez Danny poniéndose de pie y cubriendo algunas de las heridas en su abdomen tratando que dejaran de sangrar, la miró detenidamente un segundo-No has podido abrir el camafeo ¿cierto?

Samara tomo se camafeo al instante y lo miró confundida.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por que yo lo hice y no se abre de una forma convencional, solo tu ADN puede abrirlo

-¡Eso es mentira!-dijo apretando el camafeo-Si no ya se hubiera abierto

-No con tu ADN humano, si no con tu ADN fantasma… Para ser más exacto, tienes que generar un poco de energía ectoplasmatica con tu mano mientras lo sostienes

-¡Quieres confundirme¡Todos ustedes quieren hacerlo!-gritó Samara, le apuntó a Vita y le lanzó un rayo de energía ectoplasmatica que la derribo, luego miró con desprecio a Morty-Confié en ti, pero ya me di cuenta de que lado estas…

-¡Samara entiéndelo¡Confías en la persona equivocada!-le dijo Morty ayudando a Vita.

-No, ya no esperare más-se dirigió a donde estaba Danny y por tercera vez apunto su mano hacia él-Ya es hora

-Bien-dijo Danny bajando la mirada-Si así lo quieres…

-¡Espera!-dijo Sam que ya se encontraba de pie, fue hasta donde se encontraba Danny y lo abrazó-Tendrás que matarnos a los dos

Samara hizo rechinar sus dientes de coraje, pero esta vez no bajo su mano.

-Bien, esta vez no flaqueare-dijo manteniéndose firme-Si así lo quieres… Adiós…

Pero no paso nada, Samara seguía de pie ahí, sin disparar.

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó Vlad-¡Hazlo!

-¡Ya voy!-gritó Samara-¡No me presiones!

Pero siguió sin hacer nada, entonces Sam se acercó poco a poco.

-No lo harás-le dijo-Se que tu no eres una asesina, por más que te lo hayan inculcado

-¡Cállate!-dijo Samara algo nerviosa-¡Deberías suplicar por tu vida!

Sam le dedico una mirada amorosa y eso confundió aun más a Samara ¿Por qué la veía así si estaba a punto de matarla?

-¡Retrocede!-le grito Samara comenzando a temblar-¡Te lo advierto!

-No me harás daño, en realidad no quieres hacer esto… Estas haciendo un trabajo que no es tuyo…-dijo acercándose más.

-¡Te dije que retrocedieras!-dijo Samara lanzándole por fin una bola de fuego de sus manos.

-¡Sam!-Danny alcanzó a atraparla para evitar que Sam cayera más lejos por el impacto.

-Estoy bien-le dijo a Danny aunque su estado notaba todo lo contrario, luego miró de nuevo a Samara, aun la veía con esa ternura y amor del principio-Solo ve el camafeo

Samara comenzó a temblar cuando vio el estado en que se encontraba aquella mujer, comenzaba a sentir culpa por todo aquello.

-Samara, solo inténtalo-le dijo Morty-Abre el camafeo…

-¡Es una trampa!-le gritó Vlad, pero Samara lo ignoró por primera vez.

Se quito el camafeo y lo observo con cuidado, pasó su dedo por el grabado y sintió nostalgia. Entonces género un poco de energía ectoplasmatica que envolvió el medallón y para su asombro este se abrió.

Samara cubrió su boca ahogando un gritito de sorpresa y observó la foto dentro, del lado derecho estaba una foto de Danny, Sam y la bebe que antes había soñado, y del lado izquierdo había una inscripción: _"Te amaremos x siempre Samara...D&S"_


	9. El despertar de la pesadilla

Konishiwa!!!!!

Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero les aseguro que valio la pena (creo yo, jeje), gracias todos por sus comentarios, les aseguro que para el viernes o jueves estaran los finales de los tres fics, gracias x su paciencia y espero les guste

Enjoy!!!!**_

* * *

_**

**_Vida Robada_**

**_Capitulo 9: El despertar de la pesadilla._**

Sus piernas flaquearon por segunda vez, pero esta vez sin soportar su peso haciéndola caer de rodillas al suelo. Clavo la mirada en el suelo al momento que apretaba con fuerza su camafeo. Y sin que ella lo notara, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

Era verdad.

Todo lo que le habían dicho… Morty, Vita y sus padres… Sus verdaderos padres.

Un enorme peso cayo en su corazón al notar esto ultimo.

"_Mis padres…"_ pensó culpable _"¡Dios!¿Qué he hecho?"_

Levanto la mirada para encontrarse de nuevo con la enternecedora mirada de aquella mujer que esta vez estaba arrodillada frente a ella.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Sam dulcemente. Samara la observó con detenimiento, tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo, ninguna de gravedad, pero aun así la hacían tener un sentimiento de culpa aun mayor.

-¡Perdónenme!-soltó Samara con un llanto incontenible al momento que se lanzaba a los brazos de su madre-¡Por favor, perdónenme!

Sam sonrió y comenzó a acariciar su cabello tranquilamente.

-Nosotros no tenemos nada que perdonarte-le dijo calmada.

-Y si así fuera, cualquier cosa que tuviéramos que perdonar, lo hicimos desde el momento en que naciste-dijo esta vez Danny acercándose.

Samara dirigió su mirada ahora hacia él, se encontraba más herido que su madre, y cubría algunas heridas para evitar que la sangre saliera más.

Ahora se lanzó a él abrazándolo fuertemente, no quería soltarlo nunca más.

-¡De verdad lo siento mucho!-dijo mirándole a los ojos, no podía parar de llorar.

Danny se separo y se agacho hasta quedar a su altura, le sonrió, seco sus lágrimas y observó con orgullo sus ahora ojos verdes.

-Lo importante es que tú estés bien

Samara sonrió, sintió un calor interno que jamás había sentido y confirmó entonces que ellos eran sus padres.

Pero un rayo le golpeo de lleno a su padre arrojándolo contra la pared y golpeándolo bruscamente, Samara volteo y miró al que había sido su "padre" durante todos esos años en su forma fantasma y como sonreía malévolamente al no haber fallado el tiro.

-¡Danny!-dijo Sam alarmada al momento que corría para auxiliarlo.

-Estoy bi-bien-dijo a duras penas-No dejes a Samara so-sola con ese lo-loco

-Parece que aun estoy en forma-dijo Vlad en manera burlona.

Samara apretó sus puños con coraje e hizo rechinar sus dientes, en un acto de odio voló hacia Vlad dándole un puñetazo que, para su asombro, él detuvo con facilidad.

-¿Asombrada?-dijo Vlad al momento que Samara se alejaba un poco de él y se ponía en posición defensiva-Pensaste que era un anciano que no podía hacer nada ¿Cierto?

-¡Eres un ser despreciable!-dijo Samara soltándole bolas de fuego con todo su coraje, pero él las esquivaba fácilmente-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?!

Vlad se detuvo un momento cuando noto que Samara había hecho lo mismo para dar un respiro, luego cambio su cara de burla a una seria.

-¿Cómo pudiste TÚ hacerme esto a mi?-dijo calmado-Te críe como una hija, te di todo, te enseñe a ser la mejor. Lo único que tenías que hacer era matarlo y flaqueaste

-¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE?!-gritó colérica mientras se lanzaba al ataque de nuevo-¡QUERIAS QUE MATARA A MIS PADRES!

-Soy yo el que debería estar molesto-dijo Vlad mientras esquivaba con facilidad sus ataques-A pesar que te quise como una hija y así me lo pagas-En ese momento detuvo uno de sus puños y aprovecho para lanzarle un rayo en el estomago lanzándola lejos.

-¡Déjala!-gritó Danny poniéndose de pie con ayuda de Sam-¡Ella no tiene nada que ver, es a mi a quien quieres!

-Pues eso es cierto-dijo Vlad yendo con Samara y levantándola de una mano inconciente-Pero se que para llegar a ti ella es el medio

Samara comenzó a despertar justo cuando Vlad la recibió con varios puñetazos y golpes que la hicieron caer de nuevo al suelo inconciente una vez que la soltó.

-¡TE DIGO QUE LA DEJES!-dijo Danny volviendo con mucho esfuerzo a su forma fantasma y yendo a atacarlo, pero Vlad se quito antes de recibir el golpe.

-Vamos Daniel, si tu hija, que yo personalmente entrene, no puede conmigo que te hace pensar que tu si

-Dime que es lo que quieres, lo que sea con tal de que la dejes en paz y fuera de esto

-Es lindo ver que te tengo a mi merced y que harías lo que fuera por salvarla-dijo Vlad triunfante-Pero me temo que es demasiado tarde

Y un rayo salió a las espaldas de Danny dándole de lleno en el pecho a Vlad. Samara estaba despierta y había aprovechado su descuido.

-Si algo me enseñaste y habré de apreciar-dijo Samara-Es que nunca debes bajar la guardía

Ahora ella se había despertado más enojada y ataco en cuanto pudo tomando ventaje del momento en que Vlad estaba débil.

-Me quitaste a mi familia-decía mientras lo golpeaba y no le dejaba ni un momento para volver a tomar aire-Me quitaste mi felicidad, mi vida, todo por una cosa tan tonta como una venganza-luego, en un momento en que Vlad quedo en el suelo, le lanzó una bola de fuego-Y eso jamás podré perdonártelo

Se acercó a paso decisivo y quedo a solo un metro de distancia de él, hizo una bola de fuego con la que le apunto de manera amenazadora.

-No me volverás a molestar nunca-dijo de manera determinante-Ni a mí, ni a mi familia

Mantuvo su mano firme por algunos segundos, pero luego comenzó a temblar y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de nuevo. Vlad sonrió de manera triunfante.

-No puedes hacerlo-le dijo retándola-No me harás daño

-¡Cállate!-dijo tratando de mantenerse firme.

-Adelante entonces

Sin embargo, sabía que tenía razón. Ella no era una asesina.

-Yo… Yo…

Mantuvo su mano aun frente a él aun temblando hasta que sintió la mano de alguien en su hombro, volteo sorprendido y miró a su padre sonriéndole.

-No tienes que hacer esto-le dijo tranquilo-Se que tu no eres así, y no tienes que rebajarte a tu nivel

-Pero él… Si no lo hago no nos dejara en paz…

-Habrá otra forma de que él pague y nos deje en paz-dijo Danny bajando la mano de Samara-Pero esta no es

Samara lo vio confundida, pero luego seco sus lágrimas y sonrió.

-Tienes razón

En ese momento Vlad les lanzó otro rayo, pero Danny alcanzo a proteger a Samara a costa suya, cayeron un poco lejos por el impacto.

Sam corrió a ayudarles. Samara miró a su padre inconciente y luego le dedicó una mirada de odio a Vlad.

-¡¿Como te atreves?!-dijo furiosa al momento que se preparaba para atacar de nuevo.

Pero Morty llego junto a ella y la detuvo, Vita estaba junto él e hizo un campo de energía que retuvo a Vlad.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?¡Sáquenme de aquí!-exigió Vlad.

-No es agradable ¿Cierto?-le dijo Vita.

-No tienes que hacerlo Samara-le dijo Morty-Tu ya sabes la verdad, has abierto los ojos, el resto nos confiere a nosotros

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno, independientemente de que este tipo te haya secuestrado-dijo Vita-Intervino con el balance de la vida y la muerte, además ya se le buscaba por algunos delitos que tiene pendientes, cosas como cómplice de escape con algunos fantasmas muy buscados, entres otros delitos graves

-¿Qué harán con él?

-Lo llevares con los observadores-dijo Morty triunfante-Y aunque él es humano, ese campo que mi hermana hizo no lo dejara volver a su forma humana, así que pasara un buen tiempo en la cárcel, créeme

Luego Vita se acercó a Danny y Sam, hizo una especie de luz que los envolvió para después dejarlos recostados en el suelo. Ambos despertaron de repente y miraron atónitos donde antes se encontraban sus heridas las cuales había desaparecido.

-Ya estarán bien-dijo Vita sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Danny ayudando a Sam a levantarse-Les debemos mucho, a los dos

-No nos deben nada-dijo Vita sonriendo-Solo cuídense y cuiden a Samara

Se acercó ahora a Samara y repitió el mismo paso, dejando a la niña sin heridas.

-Gracias-le dijo con una amplia sonrisa-Lamento haberte golpeado antes-dijo un poco apenada.

-No hay problema-le dijo Vita para tranquilizarla-A pesar de todo, tengo la cualidad de regenerar mis heridas muy fácilmente

-De todas formas…

-Oye, no tienes que preocuparte, de verdad, estoy bien

Samara solo sonrió tímidamente.

Morty abrió una especie de portal y Vita tomo a su prisionero.

-Creo que esta es la despedida-le dijo Morty a Samara.

-Pero podrás visitarme ¿No?

-Me temo que no será posible-respondió con semblante triste.

-Pero…-Samara bajo la mirada dejando escapar un par de lágrimas-Voy a extrañarte

-No te preocupes, ya no estarás sola-dijo mirando a sus padres-Ahora ellos estarán contigo.

Samara asintió sonriendo de nuevo y fue con sus padres.

-Nosotros nos retiramos-dijo Vita, parecía un poco más enérgica y ya no lucía cansada-¡Cuídense!

-Ustedes también-dijo Danny-¡Y gracias por todo!

-¡Nos volveremos a ver Samara!-dijo Morty antes de que el portal se cerrara-¡Tenlo por seguro!

-¡Así es!-contesto Samara-¡Gracias por estar conmigo y por todo!

Ambos entraron al portal y luego este se cerró desapareciendo por completo.


	10. Empezando otra vez

_Konishiwa!!!!!_

Bueno, pues aqui esta el capitulo final, lamento la tardanza, pero ya esta, yo creo que para mañana estara el de Buscando la Felicidad. Pero antes de que continuen leyendolo, quiero agradecerles a todos los que leyeron este fic y que me dieron todo su apoyo, en especial a:

**DARKSOUL196**  
**SamxDanny-ely**  
**Roberta-Marizza2802**  
**blackmoonfairy**  
**LaBrujaSay-Say**  
**Tooru Hally Bell Potter**  
**Ghost Steve**  
**Kataraphantom**  
**maka-DP**  
**Kozumy Disgrace**  
Gracias a todos ustedes por su apoyo y comentarios, les quiero dedicar este capitulo final, espero que los disfruten y que nos volvamos a ver (Más bien leer P)  
Ahora si, les dejo el final de la historia )

**_

* * *

_**

**_Vida Robada_**

_**Capitulo 10: Empezando otra vez.**_

-¿Seguros que se encuentran bien?-preguntó Samara por tercera vez camino a casa.

-Muy seguros-dijo Sam contenta-¿Tu también te encuentras bien?

Samara le miró un momento y luego le sonrió ampliamente.

-Mejor que nunca

Sam miró a Danny conteniendo las lágrimas y este la interpreto, solo tomo su mano con la que él tenía libre y volvió su vista al frente del camino.

Samara observó por la ventanilla del vehículo el trayecto del camino mientras su mente aun estaba algo caótica con los últimos acontecimientos y trataba de poner todo en orden.

_**Flash Back**_

_-¡No puedo creer que todo haya acabado!-dijo Sam abrazando a Danny-¡Al fin!_

_-Tampoco yo-dijo Danny correspondiéndole el abrazó algo atónito aun._

_Ambos se miraron felices y luego miraron a Samara, se tomaron de las manos para tomar valor y luego fueron con ella hincándose para quedar a su altura._

_-Nosotros te queremos mucho Samara-comenzó Sam._

_-Somos tus padres y queremos que vivas con nosotros-terminó Danny._

_Samara los miró un segundo y luego bajo la vista algo triste._

_-Pero entenderemos si… Si quieres tomarte tu tiempo-repuso de inmediato Sam._

_Danny colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Samara y le miró cariñosamente._

_-Si quisieras quedarte…-comenzó este cuando Samara le miró sorprendida y negó con la cabeza._

_-No quiero quedarme-contesto al fin-Solo quiero estar con ustedes de nuevo, si me lo permiten_

_Sam miró a Danny con sorpresa ante la formalidad de Samara, luego la abrazó sin previó aviso._

_-No tienes ni que preguntarlo-dijo aun abrazándola, luego se separo para mirarla-Puedes venir con nosotros ahora mismo si lo deseas_

_-Así lo quiero-dijo segura-Quisiera salir de aquí cuanto antes_

_Danny la tomó de una mano y Sam de la otra, luego salieron de ahí rumbo al vehículo en el que Sam y Danny habían llegado._

_-¿No quieres traer nada contigo?-le preguntó Danny una vez que la ayudo a subir al vehículo._

_-No, la verdad no quiero traer nada conmigo-luego los miró a ambos-Quiero empezar de nuevo_

_-Gracias-le dijo Sam._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Por brindarnos esta oportunidad_

_-No tienes ni que decirlo-le dijo sonriendo-Son mis padres_

_Finalmente emprendieron el viaje una vez que todos se encontraban a bordo, Samara solo observó como se alejaban del lugar que había sido su casa durante toda su vida, no pudo evitar sentir algo de melancolía._

**_Flash Back_**

-¿Samara?

-¿Uh?

La voz de su madre la sacó de sus pensamientos, se giró para verla mientras que esta le veía con preocupación.

-¿Segura que estas bien?-preguntó-Te ves algo angustiada. Si no quieres hacer esto nosotros lo entendemos

-No se preocupen-le respondió tranquila-Quiero hacer esto, estoy bien solo algo distraída, generalmente soy así-dijo recordando los constantes regaños de su "padre" cuando la encontraba soñando despierta en clase.

-No se de quien habrás sacado eso-dijo Sam mirando a Danny.

-¿Insinúas que soy distraído?

-Y despistado

-¡Oye!

-Igual te amo-le dijo Sam acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Mmmmmm, bajaste mi guardia, no es justo

Sam sonrió y se recargó en su hombro. Samara les miró por un momento. Parecían tan felices, como si nunca hubieran pasado esos años de tormento, todo eso se había esfumado cuando la habían visto a ella, aun cuando ella había intentado hacerles daño. Sacudió su cabeza intentando alejar los pensamientos de culpa, luego imaginó que así deberían llevarse ellos generalmente, las preguntas surgieron en su mente ¿Cómo se habían conocido ellos¿Se habían enamorado al instante?

Samara pensó que un día podría preguntarles todo eso y más, saber de su pasado y su presente, ahora ellos tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para conocerse, sin embargo, ella sentía que ya los conocía.

-Tendremos mucho tiempo para conocernos-dijo Sam interrumpiendo de nuevo sus pensamientos. Samara le miró sorprendida, casi podía asegurar que su madre había leído su mente-Tenlo por seguro

-¿Cómo sabías que…?

-Tus gestos te delatan-le dijo Sam antes de que ella terminara la pregunta-Aun sin haberte visto en los últimos años puedo asegurar que te conozco, haces casi los mismos gestos que Daniel-dijo mirando dulcemente a Danny.

-No te asustes-dijo Danny-Así es ella, tiene la cualidad de adivinar los sentimientos de las personas con solo verles el rostro, y parece que no fallo contigo

Samara solo les sonrió mientras poso su mirada de nuevo en el paisaje, era extraño como una persona que a penas y acababa de conocer parecía conocerla tan bien a ella. Se sintió algo culpable por ella no poder conocerla de la misma forma, y empezó a pensar que sería extraño cuando la gente los viera y notaran que no se parecía mucho.

Observó por primera vez el reflejo de su rostro en el vidrió de la ventana y noto que sus ojos se habían tornado verdes, luego recordó que aun estaba como fantasma, se concentró un poco y un aro de luz paso por su cuerpo dejando ver su lado humano. Danny la miró por el retrovisor.

-¡Te lo dije!-dijo Danny de repente haciendo que tanto Samara como Sam se sobresaltaran.

-¿Qué me dijiste?-preguntó Sam.

-Te dije que se parecería a ti cuando fueran más grande

Sam miró a Samara y noto que llevaba una falda negra con una blusa de manga larga color violeta, además de unos zapatos negros.

-Bueno, pero debes de admitir que en su modo fantasma se parece a ti

-Si, pero no va a andar por ahí todos los días como fantasma

-Esta bien-dijo Sam resignada-Tu ganas-Luego Sam se giró un poco para hablar con Samara-Cuando eras pequeña, tu padre y yo, junto con otro amigo, siempre discutíamos sobre como sería tu aspecto y carácter

-Oh…

-Y al parecer tu aspecto es algo parecido al mío cuando yo tenía tu edad

-¿De verdad?

-Si, pero cuando estas como fantasma te pareces a tu padre, además de que tienes su mismo carácter-luego miro a Danny-Así que yo gano

Samara contemplo contenta la pequeña discusión que se desato a causa del nuevo tema, a pesar de eso, ellos parecían siempre estar bromeando, pues su madre reía al ver las expresiones de su padre, y este no dejaba de sonreír. Se puso muy feliz al saber que si tenía parecido con ellos y comenzó a sentirse más segura.

Llegaron a un lugar llamado Amity Park después de un buen rato, ella ya se encontraba dormida, pues eran aproximadamente las tres o cuatro de la mañana, así que Danny la paso al cuarto que siempre había sido de ella que al paso de los años solo se había modificado, como sus padres según creyeron era conveniente.

La dejo en la cama y le dio un beso en la frente mientras la arropo.

-Dulces sueños princesa-susurro y luego cerro la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Entonces si te agrada?-dijo Sam cuando le había servido una ensalada de frutas para el desayuno a Samara.

-Si, a pesar de mi edad, me gustan más las frutas y las verduras

-¡Aja!-dijo Danny bajando el periódico y señalando a Sam-¡Es vegetariana! Punto a mi favor, se parece más a ti

-En realidad también como carne, solo que muy poca

-De cualquier forma se sigue pareciendo más ti-le dijo Sam.

Danny dio un sorbo a su café y luego se dirigió de nuevo a Samara.

-¿Cómo te sientes con la fiesta de hoy¿No te molestas?

-Para nada-dijo Samara feliz-Me encanta la idea de que quieran celebrar todos mis cumpleaños en una gran fiesta, además así podré conocer al resto de mi familia

-Menos mal-dijo Danny más tranquilo, al perecer aun les perturbaba un poco todo aquel asunto, pero al notar la confianza que Samara les tenía todas las dudas se iban disipando. Además ya tenía una semana viviendo con ellos-Aunque se que tu cumpleaños ya paso, pero aun así…

-No se preocupen-dijo dando un bocado a su desayuno-Por mi esta bien

-¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!

Un grupo de personas gritaron en coro cuando Samara había entrado al jardín, ella sonrió radiante, era como siempre había imaginado y querido.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Samara sin poder ocultar su alegría.

Todos comenzaron a pasar para abrazarla y felicitarla, hacía poco tiempo que estaba ahí y a pesar de eso, todos la saludaban como si siempre la hubiesen visto.

-Samara-le llamo su padre un momento-Mira, ella es tu tía Jazz-dijo presentándole a una mujer pelirroja de ojos verdes, estas se emociono y la abrazó de inmediato, sin embargo Samara no se incomodo.

-Mucho gusto Samara-dijo Jazz dedicándole una sonrisa-¡Lo lograste hermanito!-dijo contenta al ver a Samara-Es idéntica a ti

-A mi me parece que se parece más Sam

-Bueno si-dijo Jazz mirándola con detenimiento-Pero tiene un aire tuyo

Samara solo se sonrojo, aquel asunto de a quien se parecía más siempre le ponía las mejillas carmesí.

-Y ellos son tu tío Tucker y tu tía Valerie-le dijo cuando un hombre moreno de ojos verdes llego acompañado de una mujer de igual tez y ojos aguamarina-No lo son genéticamente, pero aun así son tus tíos

Samara entendió que se trataba de amigos de la infancia de sus padres, pero que les veían como hermanos.

-¡Vaya! Se parece a tu amigo-dijo Tucker viendo a Samara con detenimiento.

-Dejen eso ya

-Samara-le llamo ahora Valerie-Quiero que conozcas a Michael, el es nuestro hijo

Un niño de ojos verdes, piel morena y unos diez años que Samara notó hasta ese momento le saludo tímidamente.

-Hola Michael-saludo amablemente-Gusto en conocerte

-El gusto es mío

-¡Joshua¡Emily!-Jazz llamó a dos niños que llegaron corriendo, un niño de unos doce años ojos verdes y cabello castaño junto con una niña de diez años pelirroja y ojos color tierra-Ella es su prima Samara

-Hola-saludo Joshua.

-Hola Samara-dijo Emily-¿Quieres jugar escondidas?

-Si

-Vamos Michael-dijo Joshua-Tu también

Los cuatro niños se fueron a jugar por el amplio jardín mientras sus padres se quedaron conversando.

Samara se oculto bajo una mesa mientras que Michael contaba, jamás había sido tan feliz en toda su vida, tenía a sus padres, estaba en su casa y ahora tenía amigos. Amigos… Sin poder evitarlo la invadió la tristeza cuando recordó que nunca más volvería a ver a Caleb, la primera persona que había sido su amigo.

-Aquí estas-dijo Danny cuando la vio debajo de la mesa-Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien más

-Si-dijo Samara saliendo de su escondite.

-Se las regreso en un momento-les dijo Danny a los niños cuando notaron que se la llevaba-No tardara mucho

Danny tomo de la mano de Samara y la llevó a donde estaba su madre platicando con algunas personas.

-¿Te agrada la fiesta?-le preguntó Danny antes de llegar con Sam.

-Si, es muy bonita, siempre quise tener una fiesta así, gracias

-¿Entonces por que pareces triste?

-Por nada

Danny solo guardo silencio.

-Entiendo-dijo al fin.

-¡No!-dijo de inmediato Samara-No me malinterpretes, aquí estoy muy feliz, esto fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado

-Sin embargo, algo te preocupa ¿Cierto?

-Si-contesto Samara cabizbaja-Es solo que…

-Aquí están-dijo Sam interrumpiéndolos-Samara, quiero presentarte a los señores Thompson, ellos estaban de viaje y acaban de llegar, son grandes amigos nuestros ¿No es así?

-¡Por supuesto!-contesto una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos color miel-Soy Clarisse y mi esposo se llama Richard, nos conocemos desde la universidad, ahí conocí a mi marido-dijo abrazando a una hombre a su lado de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes-¿Cierto cariño?

-Así es-dijo muy entusiasmado-Así que ella es Samara

-Gusto en conocerlo-dijo Samara haciendo una reverencia.

-El gusto es todo nuestro-dijo el hombre respondiendo la reverencia.

-¡Samara!-le llamo Emily-¡Ven a jugar!

-¡En un momento!-Luego se dispuso a despedirse-Papa ¿Puedo irme?

-Claro

-Espera Samara-la detuvo Clarisse-¿Puede nuestro hijo jugar con ustedes?

-Claro, no hay problema

-Gracias-luego volteo a todos lados buscándolo-Ahí esta-dijo viendo a un niño observando la mesa de regalos-¡Caleb!

Samara se congelo al escuchar aquel nombre, no podía ser…

Para su sorpresa si pudo ser… Caleb, el mismo que había conocido en la feria estaba ahí, incluso vivía en la misma ciudad que ella pero ¿Cómo?

-¿Samara?

-¿Caleb?

-¿Se conocen?-dijeron los cuatro adultos al mismo tiempo.

-Si, es decir no, bueno más o menos-dijeron los dos niños al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y bien?-cuestionaron los padres de Caleb.

-Bueno, es que ustedes me han hablado tanto de ella, que casi siento que la conozco-dijo Caleb.

-Bueno, si se trata de eso…

-¿Podemos irnos?-dijo Samara.

-Esta bien

-Pero ¿Qué haces aquí¿No vivías en aquella montaña?-cuestiono Caleb una vez lejos de los adultos.

-Es una larga historia-dijo Samara feliz-¿Y tú? También yo creí que vivías en aquel pueblo

-En realidad estaba de visita con mis abuelos, pero me alegra que vivas aquí, así podremos vernos más seguido

-Si…-dijo Samara algo sonrojada.

-¿Y bien?-dijo Emily llegando con ellos-¿Van a jugar?

-Si

-¿Lograste descubrir que era lo que tenía Samara?-preguntó Sam cuando Danny veía como los niños jugaban ahora a "el encantado".

-Si-dijo con una sonrisa-Pero ya se arreglo todo

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Pues no soy tan despistado

Sam sonrió y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, luego ambos observaron como Samara jugaba con aquellos niños. Ahora podían empezar de nuevo.

**FIN**


End file.
